Frigid
by SpiralingForever
Summary: Bamon AU. The undead walk the earth. No police. No law. Civilization is dwindling. Bonnie begins to discover her magic a little too late. Can she become the person she needed, or jaded just enough to live only for herself? *Warning* Drugs. Non-Con. Graphic Violence.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or its characters.

* * *

Chapter 1

 **.**

 **Victim**

 **.**

Many things changed in the last few years except for the songs the birds sang. Their songs only grew louder, longer, and brighter as the world began to eat itself. The front door to a shabby trailer home in the sticks swung open and a blonde young woman stumbled out. She didn't make it past the doorway before vomiting on the front steps.

"Caroline?" Her friend from inside shouted worriedly.

She mumbled curses between heaves. A few droplets of blood hit the cement steps. "...shit ... _shit._ "

"Caroline?!"

"I'm fine Bonnie!" Caroline horsely responded slightly annoyed having to raise her voice, speaking coherently after spilling her guts first thing in the morning wasn't on her agenda for the day.

With her back haunched over, Bonnie hurried pulling her socks up to her knees over small grocery bags she fitted on her feet. She didn't have time to change in and out of her black boots when running through every single puddle deeper than three inches. She also didn't have time to take care of a fungus if she got one so it got the job done. Stocking, plastic bag, long sock, then boot. Just like her grams instructed.

In the background she heard her childhood friend reenter and pick up a tin container off the tattered floor. Bonnie's tongue pushed against her swollen gums, she bit her cheek more times than she could count in the past week due to a wisdom tooth. It decided to grow in sideways cutting the inside of her mouth when she spoke too much. There was a constant dull ache, she wasn't sure if was normal. If she sucked on her teeth too hard she could taste the bitter copper of blood coming from her inflamed gums. So she stuck to liquids, food was hard to come by anyway lately.

 _'Dear Diary,_

 _Filled the journal, burned it. You mister napkin are next, but what's important is that I get this out of my system. I'm pretty sure that's what any sane person would tell me if there any alive right now. So, It's the third year anniversary since the undead virus has spread. Things are getting a little bit easier in terms of coping with the loss of Jeremy. I'll never forget what he did. Yesterday Caroline and I made a memorial for Elena, Matt, and him. Built a pillar and set it on fire. It feels good letting Caroline know I'm a witch. It took over a year but when lives were on the line I had no choice._

 _In other news I stink and I hate it. I ache and I hate it. I want to pull my teeth out one by one with a pair of pliers and unbraid my hair and give my scalp a good scratch or shave my head completely. But I've let them be._

 _I have to keep pushing, keep looking til I find a community safe enough to leave Care there. She's not doing well, she's sick and she's hiding it. I know she doesn't want me to worry._

 _-BB'_

Rays of fire orange bled into the destroyed bedroom between crooked blinds as the sun began to rise. Standing, Bonnie stomped her feet testing her sprained ankle, it wasn't too bad. She was ready to go. Black leggings for flexibility and range of motion, basic brown thermal shirt to keep warm, and a leather jacket in a shade of deep green that matched her eyes. Simple and practical.

The trailer home the two women inhabited was already looted when they found it. It was badly dented with water leaks and the rancid stench of mildew, all it offered was a place to hide at night. Fall was approaching which meant the smell of rotting corpses in the summer heat would no longer be her first thought during their walks. After two days of squatting, they figured it was time to roam again.

Caroline scraped her rusted spoon against the bottom of a unlabeled can of beans. On one side, most didn't care to take unlabeled cans except for them, on the other side 80 percent of those cans were filled with dog or cat food. At that point neither girls were picky as long as the content was still edible. "Almost ready Care-bear?" Bonnie pulled off the tattered blanked still resting on her friend's shoulder. The blonde set the can on the floor and nodded weakly.

Caroline grew more and more quiet over the past few months since the virus took over most of the city. The loss of half their group made her nearly mute, she screamed and cried herself silent. It would be wrong to think that was better than hearing doubts and sobs but Bonnie wasn't exactly running for Miss Mystic Falls. Caroline set the can and spoon on the stove and pulled her book-bag over her shoulder.

 **.**

 **x**

 **.**

Midday approached and so did the humidity of late summer. Caroline peered through her binoculars as she led the way. Bonnie stayed close behind keeping an eye on their surroundings tonguing the side of her mouth all the while. The good thing about being a witch was being able to set any undead corpses on fire and send them flying when they got too close. Unfortunately, that power wasn't infinite, especially when tired and malnourished. If she pushed herself too hard to play the hero, she was as good as dead.

They traveled in areas with little to no popularity in a disaster for safety sake. They followed along 200 ft east or west of any major roads. As they passed the rubble of what used to be a shopping mall, Bonnie noticed one of the display windows were still intact, the witch did her best to avoid seeing her reflection. Every time she forgot how she looked she made the mistake of picking up a shard of shattered mirror or glass. Frizzy curly hair pulled back into a tight french braid that settled between her shoulder blades. Underweight. Dark circles under puffy eyes. A permanent scowl on blotchy skin, her brows stitch together in frustration by default.

A year ago she only looked half as bad, and back then it bothered her. Now, not so much.

Reaching a clearing in the wooded area they entered, Bonnie stopped her limping. She noticed Caroline fall into a coughing fit. This time the blood couldn't be hidden as easily, Bonnie caught a glimpse but said nothing. If Caroline wasn't ready to reveal it, there was no point in pressuring her to the point of stressing her out further. The thought of losing her best friend, the only friend she had left terrified her.

"Hey Care, we should take a break. My ankle is throbbing again."

It was partially true but better to appear weak when she wasn't for the sake of her friend over thinking her own lack of health. She gave her best friend another week give or take until she would have to stop traveling and set up a place for her to stay until she fully recovered. Bonnie relaxed on a small pile of leaves to stretch her legs.

"How's your tooth?" Caroline rasped as she plopped down on a tree stump and began to sharpen her buck knife.

"It's _pointy_." The only thing stopping Bonnie from pulling it out herself was the thought of the empty socket dry rotting. The witch ran her tongue over her teeth feeling the caked on grit. She went from a toothbrush and water to chewing on sapling twigs. She couldn't look away from Caroline's shivering, the blonde didn't even realize it herself.

Leaves rustled and groans of the undead could be heard faintly in the distance. Caroline sharpened her long buck knife faster. "I really wanna find some water, 'fore these bullion cubes. Have four left." She had to stop talking just to regulate her breathing. The groans gradually grew louder.

Bonnie took those few minutes to relax, she missed listening to her friend talk. To simply enjoy a not so horrible moment to push out the strength required when needed. She was tired. Too tired to throw her arms around her best friend. Too tired to keep fighting. So she rested until they came closer. Once they were close enough to be heard yards away, Bonnie tsk'd and pulled out a book of maps. "Not even 5 miles to the next town entrance. Shouldn't be so populated here."

Normally Bonnie took care of the hoard bulk with fire. Caroline cleaned off any stragglers or any that were strong enough to continue walking. The moment she raised her hand to cast a spell gunfire erupted causing bodies to fall one by one. Bonnie snapped her gaze to Caroline with a wild look. "Lookout much?" Her friend shook her head and raised her shoulders in confusion as to say she didn't see anyone around.

The firing ended quickly and the smoke cleared, a figure came jogging towards them. Bonnie stood in front of Caroline protectively. He looked like a goddamn golden retriever in all his glory. It felt surreal seeing someone well groomed at a time like this. His golden hair waved in the wind, hazel eyes lit up shimmering, and those god awful perfect teeth smiling.

"Hey! You two alright?" His eyes went from Bonnie to Caroline, his expression growing weary. Neither women replied , Bonnie took a few steps back continuing to shield Caroline.

"My name is Stefan, I mean no harm. See?" He raised his rifle then dropped it on the ground, kicking it aside and backing away with hands raised. "I have water, and food," he signaled towards Caroline with an index finger, "our settlement has doctors."

Bonnie signaled for Caroline to grab the weapon as she tried to read his aura. If his intentions were fair there was no reason she could deny her friend proper medical care. Walking up the the stranger, she never broke eye contact. Bonnie stopped a foot away, basking in the strength of his energy that surrounded him. Right away she could tell he was a vampire, the only reason she didn't burn him alive was that she saw his will was pure and selfless.

"If you want, there is a canister of soup in my backpack. Take it if you need it." Stefan informed softly, his patient disposition calmed her. Caroline picked up the rifle but did not aim it, instead she stood a few feet behind him watching Bonnie over his shoulder.

"You have doctors? A large settlement? Is it well established?" Bonnie studied his face, with a short nod, she allowed him to lower his arms.

"We have two, a nurse, and a midwife . The settlement is within a large bording school campus. The perimeter gate is made of wood and steel-"

The sound of the rifle letting out a shot made Bonnie jump and Stefan howl in pain. Looking behind him, she saw that Caroline had collapsed with her finger on the trigger. The vampire grabbed his forearm in pain inspecting the wound. The witch ran to her friend's side shaking her by the shoulders shrieking. "No! Wake up! Wake up!"

Stefan picked up the weapon and pulled the strap over his shoulder. Beyond the racing heart of the woman, he could hear the slightest pulse from her companion. "If you want to save her we need to go. Now."

 **.**

 **x**

 **.**

Bonnie stared at the now cold cup of coffee as she sat next to Caroline's resting form. The bed was pressed against the wall next to a window, a thick white curtain giving them privacy in the pristine shared medical room. The heart monitor beeped away breaking the silence reminding her to look up every now and then. Caroline was pumped full of medication and sleeping as peaceful as one could with mucus and fluid in their lungs.

The witch ignored the door opening and closing while feet shuffled on the other side. She reached over to place her cup on the window sil and grab her friend's hand.

"Be careful, coffee doesn't look good on everyone." A playful voice whispered.

Bonnie jerked back in her seat unaware Stefan had entered their side of the room to place a tray of warm soup in her lap. Unable to ignore the smell of hot fresh food, she looked at the meal in her lap on the brink of inhaling it in seconds.

"Thanks..." Bonnie stuck a piece of toast in the tomato soup and nibbled. "I have questions."

Stefan crossed his arms and nodded as he leaned against the wall. "Reasonably so."

"First ," she began between hungry spoonfuls "I know what you are. I've-"

Stefan hushed her and lowered his palm as to tell her to speak softly. She took note as she finished her slice of toast. "I've met your kind before. Not as civilized. Second. Why didn't you give her your blood?" The few occasions she crossed paths with vampires after the spread, they always wanted to strike a deal. Blood and magic for protection was the most tame of their requests.

"We have many rules here. The humans don't know about us, we only take blood from bags, our goal is to prevent further mayhem between human and supernatural... honestly I'm not the best person to ask. You should talk to the council."

"Council?" Bonnie watched his brow crinkle under the florescent lights.

"The heads that run it are two supernatural figures. A heretic, my mother Lily and hybrid Klaus. It's probably a lot to take in. Don't worry about it. You'll meet the rest of us soon."

"Us?" Bonnie had finished her meal and felt incredibly full on so little. Her own world felt much smaller in comparison to his. Her current situation felt like a Twilight Zone episode, she didn't doubt anything he told her yet.

"I'm a member, my brother, mother's... adoptees, and a few others. You'll meet them soon enough. I didn't get you or your friend's name." He crossed his ankles making himself more comfortable.

The witch's mood shifted as she placed her tray on the floor next to her ignoring his question. Instead, Bonnie held Caroline's warm hand.

Stefan cleared his throat then proceeded to gently raise his voice. "I ask incase you or she has family here.

The witch shrugged but humored him anyway. "Her name is Caroline Forbes , I'm Bonnie Bennett. I know you won't find my family. Abbey Bennett, my mother is dead. Sheila Bennett, my grandmother is also dead." When she turned to face him he looked as if he had seen a ghost.

 **.**

 **x**

 **.**

Bonnie sat in a deep bathtub. Her knees pulled up to her chest as she watched the steam rise from the hot water. Stefan had convinced her to rest and regain her own health in a human unit while Caroline recovered. The spacious unit was remodeled into a small apartment with two beds. She religiously checked the door to make sure it was locked six times before running her bathwater. Bonnie let out an exhausted sigh and laid her head back. Eyes closed, she drifted off.

 _Flashback_

 _It was a few months since the virus spread. Bonnie's battered and bruised body slid off the front end of an old grey car. A man cackling behind her pulled up his pants and tightened his belt buckle. She was too exhausted to sob, her body curling in on itself as she felt him spit on her naked body. "Go cover yourself fuckin' whore. Tired of lookin at your ass now."_

 _Bonnie's body twisted with leather straps bound to her wrist and ankles in an attempt to cover herself with her hands, snot dripping and mixing with her tears. The place between her thighs felt so sore it burned. She had screamed herself hoarse, her hands shook so badly she couldn't hold them still with all her strength. She hadn't seen Jeremy or Caroline in days. It was just her and Elena. Two helpless 17 year olds._

 _"Kai! It's my go, we got a few hours of light left, I gotta break in this doe-eyed one before we get rollin'."_

 _"No...n-no no no no no. Please. Don't hurt her." Bonnie clawed at the side of the car as she slurred. She could do nothing. They had guns and what the girls had was taken away. "She didn't do anything wrong, please. Please!" Kai walked around the car and kicked the bronze skinned girl in the ribs sending her face down on the ground gargling in pain._

 _"Adam, I bet she likes it up the ass. I hope you like it dry bitch!" Kai sang cruelly._

 _The moment her magic was triggered, it was too late. Her best friend fought back so hard. Screamed so hard. Punched and kicked so hard, the only way to stop her was to beat her. But once she finally stopped moving, she stopped breathing as well. Bonnie didn't understand what happned next but there was not a fearful bone in her body. There was nothing but fire and burning flesh. Once the fire started, it didn't stop. Not even as she put on what she could and ran. She ran until her feet bled._

 _Now_

Bonnie awoke from the same nightmare with a jolt. For a moment she forgot where she was. Grabbing soap and washcloth , she scrubbed at her skin in disgust until her flesh turned red.

Clean and out of the bathroom, she dried herself and put on the jade blouse and black pants Stefan left for her. She agreed to attend the weekly council dinner only to get a better understanding of where they were staying. Leaving the unit building, Stefan walked her to the north private manor. As the sun set Bonnie finally got a good look at the large community. The majority were humans; active, social, and unaware.

It was beyond spacious and well maintained. She could smell a small farm in the distance. People smiled as they passed but did not speak. Upon entering the small manor, Stefan told her to wait while he informed the heads of the council. Bonnie agreed to wait by the door until dinner began not looking to have small talk with any of the other guests. For a second she thought she heard Elena laughing down the hallway leading into the lounge.

Bonnie knew it wasn't her and crept in that direction just to prove it to herself. This time the voice spoke.

"...He isn't going to be spending his evenings playing hero to some trailer trash once I get him wrapped around my finger."

Once she saw the voice matched the face that it came out of, she stopped breathing. Pressing her back against the wall in the hallway, the woman looked just like Elena. Her lack of sensitivity and compassion was another thing altogether.

"I'm Katherine, nice to smell you." The brunette with large curls pivoted on her heels to face Bonnie's direction.

"You smell like a witch. A powerful one." The expression Katherine held was a familiar one, the kind a kid had when he was standing over a fire ant hill with a magnifying glass. The witch didn't like this lookalike one bit.

"What I am is just passing through." Bonnie said in monotone as she brushed past the taller woman and into the dining room. Katherine looked over Bonnie's retreating figure curiously but not for much longer after catching sight of Stefan following close behind.

 **.**

 **x**

 **.**

The sound of a motorcycle outside caused the laughter amongst the hosts to die down immediately. Lily gestured for the main course to be served. "I guess you will be meeting all of us today. My eldest has arrived" The raven haired woman smoothed out her clothing muttering more to herself than to Bonnie.

A plate of basil pasta was placed before her. The aroma was so good she felt as if she died and went to heaven. Whoever decided to make their grand entrance would just have to deal with her stuffing her face instead of talking. God forbid she wake up from this dream and not enjoy every morsel of hot fresh food put infront of her.

The double doors where shoved open and a raven haired man dressed in all black entered, his leather jacket was bloodied and jeans distressed to the point of falling apart. His sweat soaked hair was plastered against his forehead hanging ever so slightly past his eyebrows. It was a haunting contrast to his pale skin and ice blue eyes. If Lily did not mention him, she would of assumed Stefan was not his brother at all. He immediately looked at the new addition to their community.

"Honestly, we could have waited for you to clean up." Lily smiled through grit teeth clearly bothered by her son's dramatic behavior. Stefan who sat across from Bonnie didn't look up from his plate of raw steak. Instead, he raised is eyebrows and ran his hand through his golden locks unimpressed and unbothered.

"What? And miss making such a great first impression?" His smile was surprisingly charming yet equally sinister. Removing his jacket, he revealed a grey shirt beneath that fitted him quite tightly. From what the witch could guess, he was definitely the peacock. Parading around proudly showing off his beauty. Pulling out his chair next to Katherine who winked at him, he kissed her on the cheek and dropped down in his seat.

"So mommy dearest, who is the new resident?"

" _Residents._ " Stefan corrected before he began to eat his food not wanting to further engage in any conversation.

Lily gave Bonnie a reassuring smile before turning her head back to the eldest who sat to her right. "Caroline Forbes is in the medical building. A near fatal case of pneumonia. She will be better once her fever goes down. We're hoping for a fast recovery." Lily's voice was genuinely sympathetic as she cared for the people within their community. Lifting her hand to point to Bonnie a slow look of pride spread across her face. " _This_ is Quetsiya's last direct decedent. One of the few remaining Bennett witches."

 _'Explains why everyone is so nice..._ ' Bonnie thought. Maybe this place wasn't in her best interest.

* * *

 ** _Stay tuned more coming soon. Please pm if you would like to help me proof read before posting. D:_**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reviewing. It lets me know people are reading and wanting me to continue. Also, I made Nora & Mary Louise boyfriends. Norman & Michal.

Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **The Pit**

 **.**

Bonnie listened intently to a tall mahogany skinned vampire named Bo as he continued to give the daily announcements. His strong stale voice echoed in the large dining room. "...of 48 humans and our third witch. "

"Who are the other two witches?" Bonnie blurted, the flickering candlelight illuminating the room danced as she spoke. The witch became more interested at the thought of meeting her kind when she thought she never would. The excitement created a pull against the flames in the room. After the death of her grandmother, Bonnie never encountered another witch. Eventually the few grimoires she held onto were lost along the way.

She hardened her soft face as the attractive couple across from her snickered, Bonnie coined the two for sociopaths she should ignore. At least more than everyone else who was not Stefan. She could see in his eyes that he was an honest man.

The witch held the only heartbeat in a building full the undead. The sound was incredibly distracting to them all. By everyone's glazed and unwavering eyes, it was more than obvious she was virtually oozing pure magic blood. If it were two years ago she would have been afraid of dining with predators, now she wouldn't allow herself that emotion. There was no safe haven nor fatal danger, only opportunities that arose she could use before it used her.

Lily smiled and adjusted the napkin on her lap. "They both work in our medical clinic. There used to be one more but she lost her magic. It has lied dormant for months. Regardless, she makes amazing elixirs and potions. Now lets talk about _you_. We've never had a witch in the council but I'm sure a _Bennett_ would be most welcome." Her voice was motherly yet hollow.

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't have access to much power," Bonnie partially lied, her magic came and went. When she could harness it, she could do simple spells without effort. Over time it became more powerful while extremely draining. The council didn't need to know that about her. "I can still offer assistance in other ways in thanks for saving my friend's life. But when that favor is done, where she goes I go." Bonnie didn't believe in free help. If she paid them back upfront there would be nothing to owe.

"Loyal _and_ selfless, cute." Katherine smirked. The raven-haired man next to her moved his hand under the table between them a few centimeters causing Katherine to lift the corners of her mouth. His nose flared as his eyes settled on Bonnie's pulsing wrist. The witch was clean but didn't wear perfume. Damon didn't like perfume or cologne. It masked people's scent. Unfortunately vampires didn't have any natural scent.

Witches normally had two smells; their base and secondary. All witches had the same base, it smelled like soil and clay. The secondary scent was a mix of their personality and natural musk. Her secondary scent smelled like figs. Ripe figs and ash. Her green eyes probed each person discreetly, suspicious of everyone.

Lily sipped from her glass giving herself a few moments to ponder. "I feel you would be great on the front lines, what little magic you have could be of great service. A single month. That is all we ask and nothing more. Once that time ends, you can choose to stay and help or leave. If you do stay, I'd like you to consider joining our council."

"Frontlines?" Bonnie frowned.

"Poor wording love." Klaus propped his arms on the table gracing Bonnie with a smile. "She means clearing the outside, it's easier to attract human survivors if surrounding areas are more safe. We let them choose of they want to come back with us. Just like they can choose to leave. It creates trust. As long as we minimize chaos, we can revive a somewhat carefree society of humans."

"Carefree society?" Bonnie didn't want to call them out on their nature of compulsion or feasting on people but it kind of appeared to be as if they were storing survivors in a cage.

"Minimal to no compulsion. A blood donation is mandatory from healthy humans, we say its for the clinic. Blood donations from every tenant age 18 and above twice a week. We do not drink from the vein; strictly blood bags, animals, and the Dalis." Bonnie furrowed her brow further unfamiliar with the last word. Luckily, that was the goal of most vampires.

Klaus waved his hand over his glass with an eager nod. "Dalis are humans that have given blood to vampires willingly for generations. In return, we sponsor them and make their human lives very comfortable. One cannot be become a Dalis, they must be born from two. I'm a Dalis man myself, Monica has been on a strawberry and watercress diet for two weeks. It's to die for-"

"Let's not get off topic Nik," Lily cut in sternly, "Though there are _others_ here that may find your services are limited, I feel that you are worthy of being apart of our mission here." Lily didn't have to say it, Bonnie could feel the disdain of the others in the room. They lived very easy lives, this would possibly be them at their lowest and even it was a luxury. She didn't doubt they would look down on her.

"Thank you, I'll give it some thought." Bonnie forced a smile before excusing herself to the restroom. Five minutes passed and the council looked amongst themselves muttering. Another five minutes passed and Lily tossed her napkin in her plate. "Let us finish this. She's not coming back. Klaus I think we've overwhelmed her."

"Information overload does do that Lilian. She will come around, eventually her curiosity will get the best of her." Klaus mused, certain he would be making fast friends with the interesting witch.

"If she's smart she won't and work in the clinic like the other two witches. She doesn't exactly fit in with _us_." Julian suggested.

"She's not just another gemini, darling. That power, that blood, her flavor- favor is import to the council." Lily hushed her lover.

 **.**

 **x**

 **.**

 _The Next Day_

To the outsider Damon and Katherine appeared to be a couple. In reality they were anything but. After he and his brother turned she disappeared for nearly two hundred years until the virus came. Back from the dead and his pining just as strong wasn't enough for her. She was on and off again with Mason, head of gate control. She was on and off again with Elijah, head of human affairs. But when she needed the attention, Damon was there. With open arms and his underwear around his ankles.

She never judged him, she didn't care what he did as long as she was the center of his world. They didn't hang out, they didn't date, and they barely bothered to discuss the weather. It only disappointed him that she wasn't exclusive and expected him to follow suit.

He sat down on the couch with a binder full of albums he snagged during his last trip. He began thumbing through them while his younger brother finished his last set of pull-ups in the doorway of their study. The vampires had their own units but instead of a room, each group shared an entire floor with more than enough space.

It was a privilege Bonnie didn't like hearing about when it was brought to her attention. It didn't bother Damon one bit, none of the humans were aware of the hidden hierarchy within their community. They didn't even know the council existed, just the heads of each community department who worked beneath them.

"Who've you been annoying baby bro?" Damon pried noticing his brother had been running around the community all day.

"Just having a talk with Bonnie. She's staying at the clinic with her friend. Was originally just getting some food for her. She forgets to eat." Stefan dropped himself onto the ground landing on his feet with ease. Folding his hands behind him, he stretched his shoulders and lifted his chest.

"Oh the witch has a friend? Is she cute?" Damon teased pulling out an album and tossing it onto the cushion next to him.

Stefan walked over to his brother rolling his eyes all the while, his shoulders rounded feeling pumped from his workout. "She has a name. It's Caroline. She's _very_ sick so knock it off. I was just telling Bonnie to give it some time. That by joining she could help save lives. It's called being helpful and encouraging, you probably haven't heard of it."

The elder brother added another album to the pile before shutting the binder and pushing it off of his lap to stand. "I haven't heard because I speak another language _entirely_. The language of how the world works. Lie, take shortcuts, and _live a little_." Raising his hand he jabbed his brother in the chest playfully. " _Everybody's doing it_. Why do you even care anyway?"

Stefan smacked his brother's hand away and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Okay. Act like that again around mother, she'll send you out patrolling with Mason again.

Anyway, I care because over a hundred years ago we made a promise. Emily pitied us, she knew we didn't want this. She gave us these rings to hold on to what bit of humanity we had left. The least we could do is help her ...she's not stupid, she's going to find out-"

"Womp womp womp." Damon moved away from Stefan waving him off at the mention of Katherine's other off and on again boyfriend. "That whic _h_ is fine, she made it this far. No. _No._ You know what, I'll do you and her a solid! I'll tell her to take her and her friend's asses out of here if she does decide to help. Wouldn't want them to suffer like me cuz you're boring, Lily is crazy, and Katherine never wants to hang unless I'm too busy! And screw Mason! That asshole is always threatening to bite me!"

Stefan grabbed his jacket and pulled it over his shoulder. He was too busy to argue with his stubborn brother. "No Damon. I'll do you a solid. Don't interfere. Stay away from the witch. Stay away from her friend. Go chase that self-serving fantasy you're so obsessed about." Slipping out and down the hallway, he exited their home.

"Love you too!" Damon shouted sarcastically after his brother before the door slammed.

 **.**

 **x**

 **.**

 _One week later_

Caroline was finally fully recovered and Bonnie had her tooth removed. They were still unable to settle into their unit. Bonnie watched Caroline under a close eye. During that time Bonnie never left her side at the clinic except to bathe which she found herself doing religiously. Stefan came by the clinic daily to bring her things to eat and a few kind words. She spent her time telling Caroline about their unit. Everything in their apartment was well made and solar powered, they could watch movies or listen to music for a few hours at a time if they wanted. It was a little bonus just for knowing Lily, however, rations were still low for everyone and gear was hard to come by. All these little gifts didn't mean much to Bonnie but they did provide a bit of comfort.

The witch never spoke to the council again after the dinner with them. She told Caroline about it, about the Council and the supernaturals that worked behind the scenes. Bonnie made her best friend promise that talk of anything that wasn't human stayed a secret. It didn't matter much as Caroline's words and thoughts were still only shared between her and Bonnie.

They were making their way to a cookout that the community had every other week to celebrate life and newcomers. At least that's what the chalkboard said at the community center. There was no reason for Caroline to stay cooped up if she was able and willing to explore. As long as they didn't share too much about themselves, it was best to hide in plain sight among everyone. It would give her another opportunity to meet with Jo who was the most friendly of the caretakers in the clinic.

Even more so now that she knew all eyes were on her by the most elite. The ex-witch spoke often of writing new grimoires, sacred items, and making potions. It would hurt if she didn't make a friend fast. Bonnie knew now she was descendant of a near Demi-God her grandmother failed to tell her about. If it was laying low and playing nice that protected her, she'd run with it.

"Can't believe they grew these. I didn't think they could be grown here." Caroline peeled the large piece of fruit while deeply inhaling its tart scent. Bonnie glanced over as she kept close to her friend as they left their unit. "They probably just replanted some tree clippings."

"Why do they even call it grapefruit?" Caroline continued squinting as the setting sun shined in their faces. Bonnie leaned over and stole a bite before replying. She instantly felt the sour juice tingle her jaw. "...they grow in clusters." Pushing her bottom lip into her top with a nod, Caroline devoured her first solid meal since arrival and began to ramble which Bonnie loved.

"I'm glad _they're_ helping people. In a place like this. I'm not saying it wouldn't but I didn't think we would come across it so soon. I checked out the upcoming events on the bulletin by the gardens. There's an apothecary opening soon, I think we could work there to make ourselves useful. I'm thinking we could quietly scope out a few weapons _and_...", rolling the empty peel between her hands Caroline cheered in a whisper, "drink alcohol in confidence!"

Alcohol was off limits for as long as she could remember. Fear of having her judgment impaired, her abilities warped, and worst of all, creating a false sense of being content. Now that drinking wasn't something to be wary of, Bonnie would take a little advantage. It would be one of the few pleasures that remained after they lost everything. Bonnie stuck to her usual boots and leggings. Caroline dug around the unit that stored clothes of all sizes until she found a simple dress that fit her just right. Hand in hand, they approached the bonfire at the center of the community.

The smell of sizzling rodents, hot potatoes, and corn on the grill made her stomach grumble. It would take Bonnie a while to realize she could eat whenever she was hungry. Stefan greeted them two and offered to give Caroline a proper tour, Bonnie encouraged her to go even if she wouldn't say much of anything. It was something about Stefan she enjoyed, he was a warm person regardless of what he was. Her eyes followed the two as she made her way to a bar stand where a young man poured drinks of whatever bottles he had.

"Have any bourbon?" Bonnie pulled a coin from her pocket and forced a smile for the bartender.

"I do. You can keep the money, thanks anyway." He had messy brown hair and a sweet smile. He resembled a mix of her lost loved ones; Jeremy and Matt. She muttered thanks and rushed a few gulps down to avoid the taste. Her ears picked up the sound of Caroline laughing at something Stefan said. She didn't speak but laughing was a big deal for both of them.

Bonnie found herself smiling as she began to idly hover her hand over the coin. Her magic caused the object to spin upright silently. The stubborn vampire that approached her didn't have the intention of disrupting her calm moment but there was something about being told he couldn't do something that brought out the inner brat in him. " _Hey,_ that's a neat trick-"

"No." The witch's eyes fluttered closed and the coin fell flat as her palm pushed it down. It was him, the black peacock. The snickering drama queen. Damon.

"No?" He repeated the word, it sounded both familiar and foreign. Maybe she had misheard him.

"No." She confirmed turning to look at him. She watched as his expression went from subtle shock to offense.

"Excuse me?!" He wanted to tell her anyone in the council could squash her if they wanted to. He could have ended her if he wanted to. That she should be happy he was being so nice to her.

"Don't talk to me." Her voice was low but clear, he wasn't going to get a rise out of her. Bonnie assumed his other half was in the distance laughing it up at someone like her. That she was some joke.

"Listen, the last thing you want to do is making enemies here sweetheart." He invaded her personal space to size her up, his voice dropping to mimic hers. He wasn't clear on if he was trying to convince or intimidate the newcomer. She was amusingly brave for her stature and lack of abilities.

"Are you _threatening_ me?" Bonnie jutted her chin up staring back at him with a glare. She felt a chill, the unwanted anxiousness before a fight.

"I'm giving you a friendly warning." His calm voice was becoming agitated. Not only was he not allowed to converse with the witch but she forbid it herself.

"Don't. I can start fires with my mind. Those kill vampires. _Right?"_ Bonnie turned her back to him, she was already regretting opening her mouth in the first place. She could feel him burning holes in the back of her head. It felt good at the time but he was right about making enemies in a place like this. Bonnie made her way to Stefan to agree on helping at the front lines.

* * *

End.


	3. Chapter 3

Than you for waiting. I was feeling a little discouraged but have been inspired again. I don't want my moods to get in the way of writing for you so I'll do my best to post more often.

Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or its characters in any way.

* * *

Chapter 3

.

 **Survive**

.

A beaker full of amber liquid shattered on the tile causing a brunette in her late 30's to hiss in reply. " _Damn._ My hands normally aren't this shaky..." "Is everything ok?" Bonnie asked as she grabbed a broom to help sweep up the mess. Jo and Bonnie had gotten along in a matter of minutes after meeting. Stefan suggested Bonnie talk to the witch with dormant magic the night of the cookout. Caroline volunteered to help hand write newsletters  & survival pamphlets that were handed out regularly to keep herself occupied. The blonde found it easier to write to people than open up. It was a stepping stone to socializing while staying at a safe distance.

What Bonnie liked about Jo was that she didn't ask too many questions, she was polite, and extemely passionate about her work as a doctor. She was currently showing Bonnie how to make a potion without much luck. "Okay? No, not really. Alaric, he proposed to me yesterday and it's just really inconvenient. I love him but- really really freaking inconvenient." Grabbing a worn rag, she wiped the syrupy goo from her hands before continuing. "I have to tell Gloria and 'Rick we're running low on supplies. I can't- We can't afford to have anything go to waste. Not with nearly ten to twenty residents coming in every week."

Bonnie crouched down and dipped her finger into the mixture on the floor of the clinic back room they occupied. Bringing it back up to her nose, she could smell sweet honey and... "Every week? There's only about sixty humans here. I get they can leave when they want but that's just- turmeric? What is this potion for again?" Beginning to sweat in the summer heat, Jo took off her long brown sweater that seconded as a labcoat. "It's for vitality, it keeps them energized and full. We mix it in the nut and granola we sun bake into bars, they're handed to the workers here. We're almost out of honey but that's not a priority apparently." Bonnie nodded in response and licked her fingertip, a sour face followed soon after. Jo took the broom from Bonnie and helped her stand. "Yea I haven't added any sugar yet, it helps mask the blind-worm's sting."

Hearing that made the potion taste worse. "Thanks for taking time to talk to me anyway. I know the other two witches Gloria and Vivian couldn't step away from their patients. So, you aren't the part of the council... what's up with Lily and her brood? How do they uphold a no compulsion policy?" Jo's eyebrows rose into her hairline as her eyes bulged for a brief second as a thought came to mind. Briskly walking around her lab table, she grabbed a notebook to jot something down before answering. "Lily doesn't always seem 'down to earth' but her efforts are logical. She thinks ahead for the well being of our future as a society. As for the humans, we add vervain to the well water regularly. The blood we draw is then purified for consumption."

Folding the piece of paper, she handed it to Bonnie. "I have to finish this mix and send it in to the food department before noon. When I have some free time I'll come by and give you a larger list of potions for you to look into. It's very useful in case you _somehow_ lose your magic..." Bonnie slowly took the note and stuffed it into her pocket before being rushed out by the doctor who seemed to be in a panic.

* * *

.

x

.

Bonnie pushed back a loose curl that whipped against her face. Gripping the side of the rusty truck bed she sat on the edge of as it sped up, she stared back at the community as she exited its gates. She finally gave in and agreed to help clear an area while supervised. They gave her a gun and Stefan volunteered to shadow her on the first few trips though the job had been appointed to his brother. The whistle necklace around Bonnie's throat rattled in the breeze. The people at the gate reminded her everything supplied had to be returned after they came back from the wall. Items were extremely limited and everyone shared nearly everything down to whistles, flags, and guns. Everyone but members of the council. The guns rarely had any ammo in it. It was just a cover to appear human around the residents within the community.

The truck stopped a few miles out and Stefan signaled Bonnie to leave with him. Climbing out, she stayed a couple feet behind him. The screeching roar of the old vehicle caused a ringing in her ears as a cloud of sand flew into her clothes and hair.

"Where are they going?" Bonnie coughed while brushing the dirt from her french braid. "Further out. We only go in groups of two or three per area. Makes it less intimidating if we come across any survivors. Or..." He paused, reluctant to finish his sentence, "if something bad happens, we don't lose too many of our own."

"What about the day you found us all by yourself?" Bonnie checked her right back pocket to make sure the emergency clip provided did not fall out. Stefan walked towards the woods away from the main road. "Damon was supposed to be there but when Katherine calls..."

Letting out a sigh, he wiped the sweat from his brow. Bonnie was grateful they started work at sunset to avoid the worst of the summer sun. Maybe a little more grateful she was able to work with Stefan instead of his brother.

Cicadas sang along with the birds in an uproar as they ventured further into the thick of the woods. The witch wondered why she was appointed with a partner who seemed anything but hard working. The black peacock, a nice view but served no real purpose from what she could tell. Looks now didn't mean much of anything at all, useless in fact. The girl, who shared Elena's face, made her stomach drop at the thought of her. How could someone radiate such cruel energy. With dark eyes that looked straight through her, Bonnie wondered if she had a soul at all.

"We should stop here." Stefan's eyes darted along the clearing of trees, his vampire abilities at work. He noticed her slight limp but she seemed unfazed by it. She wasn't giving her ankle enough time to heal. From the way she made sure they were never closer than an arm's length away from each other, he had a feeling she would deny any mild concern. Taking off his backpack, he tossed her a thermos full of well water. "Here, drink slow. We'll be out here till sun up." His gaze roamed over her tiny arms as they switched the gun from one hand to the other. Most mortal residents didn't return to a normal weight after joining for months from the overworking and low rations.

"If you need to rest. Rest. If you're good, I'm going to circle around. Stay here and practice your magic if you have the extra energy. Gonna try and send any walkers I find your way."

"I'm good." She nodded and began to dig a hole in the dirt with the heel of her boot to stick her thermos in. She couldn't enjoy the beauty of the orange and pink sky as the summer sun settled just above the ground. Having to put down sick people who couldn't get better was all she lived and breathed. Digging into her left back pocket, she opened the note Jo wrote for her. It wouldn't hurt too much to grab a few ingredients for the doctor while she was out. The witch let out a groan as she read the list. Most of the herbs written she had never heard of or seen in her life. "A few sketches would be useful-" At the bottom was a small letter.

 _'Don't speak of the council unless_

 _it's something they like to hear._

 _They have eyes and ears_

 _everywhere.'_

Where the doctor's signature would be was a rune symbol instead. Her grams once told her it meant unity among other witches. It was also used as a universal code to all witches that represented a truce. Crumbling the paper into a ball, she whispered in latin. The ball immediately burst into flames leaving ashes behind. Closing it in her palm, she put the dust back in the pocket she pulled it from. The transfer spell. It was the only spell from her grandmother's grimoire that she remembered.

Whatever she personally destroyed could be created again. It only worked on small things like reviving a crushed plant, regrowing a flower bulb, or in this case rewriting a secret note into her very own grimoire. She knew now was the best time to have her own since she had supplies though they were not much. Following its completion would be her own Book of Mirrors. It was her grandmother's most prized book full of powerful spells from her blood line.

The gurgle of a throat with gaping holes startled her out of her thoughts. Focusing her power, she burned one walker after the other as a few headed her way. Something about the night made her feel ready, even more so knowing that a witch was on her side. She was finding something more to fight fore. Each one that burned continued to surround her, each one she dodged brought another behind or next to her. Panicking, she started to move deeper into the hoard. The fire burned them but slowly on their soggy flesh.

"Bonnie! Where are you?" The terrified witch, ignored Stefan's shout. She knew if she yelled they'd close in on her even faster. The fire spell began taking longer to cast, the appearance of the fire was more delayed than the last cast. Her shaking hand pushed the emergency clip into her gun and began to shoot. Her experience with guns was minimal meaning very few of the shots got rid of the infected. Panting and feeling claustrophobic, she gripped the barrel to swing at any that got to close. She was stronger than she was a week ago, but not at optimal health. A walker lunged at her and grabbed her shirt tearing her sleeve off.

"Bonnie?!" Stefan's voice sounded more strained than the first time he shouted her name in terror. He meant his promise, to Emily and to the late darling Sheila, how could he betray his last love.

* * *

.

x

.

Damon tossed his head back with a blood glazed grin. His second favorite kind of blood bag was the kind with their memories full intact. It took away a substantial amount of thrill when he had to make them forget. His first favorite kind of blood was the kind that flowed freely on a woman's time of the month. Third was magical blood; hybrids, witches, Dalis, and even other vampires. Crimson liquid slid down either side of his wet lips as he spoke breathlessly. "Two more. Thick ones." Dropping his head, he once again wrapped his lips around the throat of an androgynous young man with long red hair and pouty lips.

The human was Katherine's _Dalis,_ she kept him well fed, entertained, and drugged up most of the time. Damon played with him occasionally, after living so long there wasn't much he hadn't done or tried. Men, women, anything outside or in between. Joined everything from clubs to cults to fraternities. He did just about anything one could do by the end of the 70's from climbing mountains to corrupting nuns. All he could do was live freely when he was nothing but a wicked soul.

"You _would_ know about thick ones." Katherine wiped any remnants of white powder under her nose with her thumb before taking a jeweled blade to create two more lines of cocaine from a small pile. All three were completely naked and covered in dried blood, loud rock music blared in the background of Kat's flat. This was regular occurrence for the trio, they did this at least once a week. Katherine had fun only calling on Damon when she knew he had tasks at hand. Submerging herself in turmoil and difficult choice making was a favorite pastime. There was little to no entertainment in the world so she had to make due with what she had. Standing, Katherine swallowed the bitter tasting drips in the back of her throat while Damon swallowed his last mouthful.

Her breast jiggled as she strutted towards her _Dalis_ cooing at him. "Andre, how are you feelin' baby?" The vampires stood on either side of the willing blood bag, Katherine gripped Andre's hips reminding him who he was devoted to. Katherine knew Damon's desires more than anyone else in his life. He had an addictive personality, obsessive and compulsive with an unquenchable thirst. If he liked something enough, he never stopped doing it. She found it enticing but laughable, like someone falling on their face repeatedly.

"As long as there is a little snow left, I'm going to play in it." Damon removed himself from the nearly drained soft pile of flesh. Quickly snorting the two lines of coke, he tilted his head back and inhaled loudly to make sure it hit didn't get settle within his nostrils. Katherine's Dias laughed out loud as she tickled him mercilessly. The tenderness of it all left him instantly uninterested.

"I don't wanna leave but mother's been extra testy these few last days, duty calls..." Damon looked around for his clothes, the last thing he wanted was to feel anything other than nothing. He knew Katherine didn't care for him but she stayed and played and he clutched onto it.

* * *

Later that evening, Damon parked his baby blue camaro at Stephan's drop off point. Following his nose to the area where Stefan hunted, he picked up on the usual rancid stench of rotting flesh, ripe figs, and fear. He picked up speed the moment he heard was yells and shouts between his brother and that little witch. The hoard that could eat him alife if there was enough of them made it hard to pinpoint where the witch was. They couldn't kill him right away and he was immune to them being dead and all but if the numbers were against him they would eat him alive all the same. The night air tickled his skin faintly, his sensitivity dimmed by the drugs in his system.

There he saw that little woman, fighting with all her might and with purpose, his brother far from where he could save her. His mother would kick him out for sure if he let her die. Any non-vampire outside the community was fair game to what lurked outside, he personally knew a few vampire hunters that were counting on him to fuck up. Rushing to her form, he grabbed her by the collar of her shirt dragging her from the crowd.

"You can thank me later Bennett."

She didn't answer right away, instead Bonnie panted trying desperately to push the blood back into the wound that poured out of her exposed shoulder. When she realized that the blood would not stop she looked up at him breathlessly against the tree he leaned them both against. Bonnie's face crumpled and let out a frustrated groan. She had trouble registering what was happening and that she was probably going to die.

"Hey! Hey witch! You're fucking bit... _shit._ Shit!" He noticed the bite, he knew what it meant. He also knew if he stopped it it would piss off his mother and damage him even further. "Listen, this is going to hurt but it's the only way to keep you alive." Gripping her upper arm, black veins appeared around his eyes. She swatted at him in a daze but he smacked her hand out of the way. "Stop witch! If you wanna live we gotta do this _my_ way." The way her skin prickled under his fingertips was hauntingly surreal. As his fangs elongated, she clamped her eyes shut only to be greeted with excruciating pain as his bit down hard directly over her infected bite. The witch screamed long and hard through gritted teeth.

First was the infected blood, it was slimy and sour. _Rotten._ He gaged but hurriedly pulled the blood digging his teeth deeper. Barely able to stand, Bonnie was so weak she didn't make much noise. The infected blood stopped flowing, instead there was the sweetness of her own. He could hear faint violins ring in the depths of his ears as the blood flowed past his lips. She felt like summer on the sun, like winter on pluto, incommunicable far beyond his worldly experience.

The soul and blood within her burst in his throat like an imploding star. It wasn't bad but it was far from good. Magic blood at an extreme amount. Every defining moment and memory that haunted her would forever be imbedded in his mind. It was a price he was far from being prepared for. She would have collapsed in his arms but instead fell to the ground as his mind was flooded. What a short life yet overwhelming, violent, and terrifying. Visions so intense he could feel his body experiencing _everything_. "...Jesus C-Christ." Letting out a pained groan, he doubled over. To make matters worse, in addition to the effects of her blood, the virus would make him ill for days.

An exhausted Stefan crouched down next to Bonnie's side and checked her heartbeat. Relieved at the faint pulse, he bit into his wrist and held it to her lips while petting the top of her head. "I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry. I wasn't fast enough. I couldn't find you." Stefan had single handedly cleared the area. The small witch's teary eyes fluttered open, finding Stefan's gaping wrist pressed against her mouth. Bonnie stopped drinking immediately, she didn't want vampire's blood in her mouth. Before she could protest, Stefan picked her up and called out to his whining brother to hurry up and follow.

* * *

Andre, Katherine's pet looks like model Andrej Pejic for those wanting to match a face. Forgive me for the late post.

If there are any errors please contact me. Thank you for the reviews, they mean the world to me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello friends, I'm so sorry it took me long to continue this. I was dealing with a lot including writer's block. I am now finally able to continue with this. Again, big apologies. I will be finishing this to completion.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 4

.

Walls

.

He knew he was fucked. Undoubtedly, irreversibly, and psychologically fucked. He could feel the tainted blood taking its toll on his body. It made him sick, like a bad fever. His mother warned him not to save someone that was bitten by drinking from him or her, but he was feeling stupid and rebellious. That little witch thought she would have the upper hand but not if he could help it. He thought he showed her who was superior by saving her life only for it to backfire intensely.

The amount of blood he consumed was too much. The edge on the cliff of taking a life was a dangerous one. The consequence was getting more than a full belly; he got every single detail and memory Bonnie had. It left a permanent thumbprint in his mind. He knew what hurt her the most, what made her smile, how she liked to be touched, her favorite coffee. Everything. Her memories were mostly awful ones bordering on traumatizing.

The combination of feeling her experience and the tainted blood being rejected by his body was unbearable. Pushing himself to the edge of his bed, he reached for a trashcan.

.

One Week Later

.

 _'Dear Diary,_

 _I don't mind dying if I can get out of this mess with a clear conscious. I really don't care. Caroline is getting restless, but I can't take her with me. It's too dangerous for most humans._

 _The days are less hot but I don't think I can leave once winter hits, not yet. I'll scout a place until then. God, debt is such an ugly thing. There's this guy. He's so sure of himself it makes me sick, he thinks he's one-upped me by saving my life. I think we're bonded or something. Jo couldn't really explain it, it has only happened once before but the vampire that it did happen to up and left. I thought his mother set it up but Jo told me not to say a word to anyone about it. Not that it matters, once I'm out, I'm out._

 _I know going south means better winters, maybe I'll head all the way down to Florida. I'm not sure how well I'll handle the summers but I won't have to worry about that for a while. Jo managed to get rid of my wisdom tooth. She's a good person, I can feel it but she doesn't look to be well adjusted. Like me. Can't talk much. I sound like a chipmunk, I kind of look like one too._

 _BB'_

The wrinkled notebook paper burned to leave a pile of dust in her hands. Brushing her palms off, Bonnie pushed open the door to her living unit with her usual gear. She sported leggings, a knife clipped to a thigh belt, and a fitted thermal top. It was too warm for her leather jacket but at least she had a place to leave it behind. Having favorite clothes was a luxury. Bonnie marched towards the entrance with her body buzzing, she didn't know why but she felt anxious working with _him_. The last time she saw him he was saving her life but it felt like he was taking it away. A void of being consumed and swallowed up. She could still feel his teeth in her throat as she faded away.

Bonnie pulled her bandanna over her nose to hide most of her face and a baseball cap on her head, it made her feel less exposed. Frosty eyes twinkled as Damon leaned against his motorcycle, flask in hand, and ankles crossed just like his younger brother often did. "Afternoon Sleepin' Beauty." Bonnie was taken aback at how casual he seemed. Slowing her heart beat, her head made a jerky nod. She didn't want to acknowledge him but people were watching and she didn't want to come off as the village bitchy witch.

Bonnie felt an intense stare at the side of her head like he saw right into her soul. An energy that he knew everything about her. It was violating yet somehow made her feel curious as to why it affected her in such a way. Damon quirked a brow and closed his flask watching her drag her feet past him. He could tell by the pattern of her heartbeat and smell she was afraid of him. Damon had a new motive, he couldn't deny that it would give him something fun to do. A new puzzle to figure out, a hive to poke with a stick. The witch made a little pocket in his brain that kept him from ever harming her. Him being an annoying gnat constantly flying in her face was the price she'd have to pay to make things even.

She gave him a little hope that he could stop Lily from what she was doing. Bonnie had a sense of justice that would be dangerous if he didn't get on her good side before it was too late. She was good, stubbornly good. Her blood was even better, it felt like an endless galaxy, a nebula of colors and flavors he didn't know existed.

"Chipper up. Don't worry I'm not gonna bite. _This_ time." He wiggled his eyebrows mockingly to lighten the mood, Bonnie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Better not or I'll have to explain to your mother why you're a pile of ash." It was hard to pronounce her words with a cotton ball tucked in the socket of her removed tooth. "Ouch, kitty can scratch. You better hope those claws can hold." The little witch was feeling feisty that day, Damon knew today's task would be entertaining. "We've got an apartment to clear out and lock up. We have a couple hours till we get back. Get your game face on witchy."

Once a cleared place was chained and locked up, the keys were given to the community's looters who scavenged clear areas without worry. Damon liked to clear areas, looting was too boring, and scouting survivors bummed him out unless they were really good looking. He picked up a heavy book-bag that was stuffed full of god knows what. She grabbed the smaller book-bag full of ammo near her feet and pulled it over her shoulders.

He held out his helmet to her and climbed onto his motorcycle starting it immediately. Surprised he didn't make fun of her speech, Bonnie stared down at the helmet in her hands. It was a little big and smelled like him, making her nose wriggle. He smelled really good, assuming it was essential since vamps had a heightened sense of smell. She wondered if his stink wound up on her it would get her funny looks. Her Grams taught her that her reputation should be guarded with her life as it would outlive her. She didn't want to give anyone the idea that she was chasing something she had no business chasing.

"You ready?" He looked over his shoulder at her as she climbed on and gripped onto the bag strapped to his back. "Just go." Damon took off ignoring the unfamiliar ache in his chest that made itself known hearing the emptiness in her voice.

.

x

.

Bonnie wiped the sweat from her brow and gripped the gun in her hand tightly. The black peacock was leading her to a building they were assigned to clear out and lock up to prevent spreading and create a safe place to pick up possible survivors. The ride was two hours long, they ended up in a neighboring city. The tall grass tickled her through her leggings. It smelled like it was going to rain, if it did she wasn't going to be able to see very well which would affect her magic. Damon set down his bag and opened it revealing bolt cutters, chains, and padlocks.

He gave the front door a few taps, only stillness replied on the other side. Picking the lock with skill, he waved his hand into the darkness and passed the threshold pointing his gun left to right. It was eerily quiet, there was little sunlight that came in making plenty of shadows in every corner. So quiet she could hear her own heartbeat heavy in her chest. This was the first time she would be seeking those _things_ out. Bonnie only interacted with them when she had no choice, it made her feel unsafe. The first floor was cleared with only one wanderer that didn't put much of a fight, it's lower half had already worn away. Damon shot before Bonnie could even react, she grumbled under her breath.

"Don't feel too bad. It was getting really annoying trying to save people in their own house. Couldn't get past the first door." He emptied his flask into his mouth and tucked it into the back pocket of his black jeans. One of the reasons he drank was that he never forgot about all the people screaming in terror in their homes and all he could do was holler helplessly for them to invite him in. They never did.

Trailing behind him, climbing the stairs to the second floor, she cringed at his loud footsteps. Even if he wasn't a vampire, he'd still be strong with such a durable build, he reminded her more of a raven or crow than a peacock. His personality on the other hand was a foghorn belting _'look at me! look at me!'_.

"So where are you headed to after all of this?" He could hear shuffling but no heartbeat and shoved his shoulder into the next apartment door bursting through. Two rounds were fired, one in the throat and the second between the eyes of a corpse. No matter how long he'd been killing them, he couldn't get used to the smell. Most humans said it smelled like any other corpse or dead body, but to vampires, they smelled far worse.

"Why do _you_ wanna know?" Bonnie bit, ignoring him failed to keep him from talking. She felt awkward enough that there was some pull he had, like he belonged by her side. The notion was stupid, he just was a stranger and she was passing through. If he needed to absolve himself of any guilt he could do that on his own time. If he was looking to be buddy-buddy, it was never going to happen.

"I'm ditching the whole thing." Damon shrugged, eyes shifting under thick lashes as they adjusted to the dark reaching the third and final floor.

"Ditching your own mother? That's class defined." Bonnie chirped sarcastically, brushing past him she ventured in to check the next apartment that was unlocked. She wanted to shoot something, his mouth was giving her an itchy trigger finger.

"She's practically a cult leader. A megalomaniac. Mother or not." He admitted looting a half-empty liquor bottle from the top of the kitchen counter, his tongue was already loose from pre-gaming at the settlement.

Bonnie's head popped out of the hallway she entered, her brows were furrowed suspiciously. "What did she-?"

"Nothing. Take the room on the left _if_ you can handle it." Catching himself from running off at the mouth, Damon stuffed his lips with the opening of the bottle.

"Pft. I think I know what I'm doing. Try not to get shitfaced." Bonnie reached for the doorknob sensing something on the other side. A brief smirk flashed across Damon's face. "Yea, _okay_." Lifting his foot he kicked in the door she was about to open making her nearly jump out of her skin. The squeak she let out made him chuckle. He checked the room first, Damon instinctively raised his gun, stalled, then lowered it looking at Bonnie expectantly.

Bonnie peered around the door and saw it, a large figure, nearly seven feet tall and built like a tank. It turned as soon as it heard her gasp, Bonnie raised her gun and fired. She only shot a gun a few times in her life so it was no surprise that the bullet hit its chest. "Nice going, Bon." The black peacock chirped not making a move to shoot. Bonnie sucked at her teeth and fired again hitting its throat. "Come on gunslinger. Now you're just wasting bullets." Damon taunted. Bonnie growled and yelled. "Damon!" The bullet pierced it's skull before it was in arm's length nearly scratching her before it hit the ground.

"I love it when you scream my name." Damon laughed, clapping his hands at her little temper. Bonnie whirled around and tossed the gun at him. "You're impossible!" Shoving his shoulder with her own, she stormed off and marched out of the apartment and down the stairs. He was testing her patience, pushing her buttons like _he_ wanted a bullet in the brain. A fuming Bonnie marched out the apartment complex and leaned against the entrance with arms crossed.

She pulled down the bandana covering her face and took deep breaths. It was overwhelming. It used to be just her and Caroline, not her depending on a stranger or working side by side with someone she knew nothing about. Bonnie didn't want the baggage of getting to know him and couldn't wait to get the hell out in the following week. She could take him out of his misery but then she would have to explain that to Lily. That woman made her skin crawl, she came across as deceitful and calculating. Twenty minutes passed until boots thumped near the door signaling Bonnie to pull the bandana back over her face.

Damon passed her obnoxiously whistling and slammed the door shut. The sudden mask of a happy face made her nervous, he chained and bound the door with a padlock. Not a single glance was made to acknowledge her, instead, he sprayed a red circle on the door and climbed on his motorcycle. She picked up her bag and pulled it over her shoulder, slowly she approached him and gripped the book bag he wore.

Halfway back to the settlement and the motorcycle's back tire blew out knocking the two off. Bonnie howled as her thighs with little protection scraped against the asphalt while Damon cursed picking up the once spotless vehicle. Bonnie rolled herself onto her back and stared at the wide blue sky after what she assumed was her heart stopping. Her legs throbbed painfully making her not want to get up. Caroline would not let her leave on her own again if she found out she was out on her own getting injured. Bonnie crawled backwards as a bloodied pale wrist came into view. It took a moment to register that he bit himself and that he wasn't hurt at all.

"What? You want me to drink that?" She looked up at him looming over her with a stern look. She hadn't seen a look like that since her father found out about a 'D' on her report card. "I don't want it-" "It's not a request, or do you _want_ Lily to give you some grunt work? Hm? You want your friend out here because she thinks you can't go anywhere without her? Do you want to make things hard on yourself to prove some point? You can go ahead but if you wanna make it around here, high and mighty ain't gonna work." Damon wasn't above picking at her weakness, it was so easy to read her now. Shaken, Bonnie blinked, as angry as he looked he made a good point. It was almost unbelievable that he was trying to protect her in some way.

Bonnie pulled down her bandana and reluctantly sank her teeth into the wound marks. The new experience gave her a buzz, the flavor was strong, bitter, and watery like wine. Biting harder she drank feeling her body begin to tingle all over, her pain was long gone. The warming of her insides and fuzzy feeling came to a halt hearing a groan and heavy breathing that wasn't hers. Pulling away, she wiped her mouth and pulled the bandana over her face. "S-sorry if I took too much." Damon pulled down his sleeves and gave her his signature smirk. "It's fine." Turning around he squatted and pointed to his back. "Hop on."

Bonnie ignored the heat rushing to her cheeks and tipped her head to the side. "What about your bike?"

"I'll come back for it. Mommy dearest wants to see you before the council event which is in a few hours."

"Why don't you like her?" Bonnie climbed onto his back surprised it didn't make her uncomfortable.

"She's got a shit ton of power and a shit ton of skeletons in her closet. I can't really tell you about it..."

"Would Caroline be in danger?" She wrapped her arms around his neck as he stood up.

"Probably. Probably not. Stefan has taken a liking to her. But you better not make any more human friends if you know what's good for you."

"What are you talking abou-!" Before she could finish the wind hit her like a slap in the face. Her legs and arms squeezed him for dear life as he sped to the settlement. Damon stopped at the gate and set down a very dazed short witch. Bonnie reached for her head to confirm that her hat was gone possibly forever. It was disappointing now more than ever to find an article of clothing she liked but couldn't just go to the store to grab another. The gate opened and they were greeted by Mason to take their weapons and gear.

"About earlier, what you said about making friends."

Damon shook his head and raised a finger to his lips. "I don't think you're going to make any friends with those bad shooting skills. You'll shoot their eye out. Also, you're welcome." Bonnie sneered and turned to face him. "No, _you're_ welcome."

Damon arched an amused eyebrow. "I'm welcome? Why am I welcome?"

Bonnie could feel small flecks of rage in her bloodstream, the vampire blood amplifying her emotions. "You're _not_ as invincible as you think Damon, once that infected blood is in your system, you're as weak as a human if not weaker!" She was already saying too much. Damon backed her up into the fence his voice raising as loud as hers. "I'm pretty sure the last fucking time that happened my 'weak-as-a-human' ass saved your life!" He was close, way too close.

"You better hope I do the same for you." Her palms pressed against his chest shoving him back. He had some nerve.

* * *

 **I'll try to finish the next chapter before the month ends. I'm so bad at writing fast. Sorry babes.**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's a little difficult but I did this to myself. Writing 3 stories at the same time. Hng. Feels good man.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 5

.

 **Currency**

.

"Bonnie, may I interest you in a cup of tea?" The witch watched Lily from the other end of the room, hands clasped behind her back. Lily's unit was an entire floor with walls removed to create larger rooms, the size of her parlor was the size of Bonnie and Caroline's entire living quarters. Lily poured herself a glass of blood from a pack that was sitting in a steaming vase.

"No thanks. You wanted to see me?" Bonnie looked around feeling like she had gone back in time. The furniture looked as if it was over a hundred years old yet in mint condition. The woman surrounded herself in ornate silk curtains, Venetian rugs, and embroidered muslin partitions hiding bookshelves. She knew there was a no compulsion rule but she doubted the rules within the council were followed. It was impossible that all of her belongings could have been 'liberated' from their place of origin out of the goodness of people's hearts.

"I have another request to ask of you."

"With all due respect Lily, from my understanding, you only needed me to assist on runs. My debt is pretty much cleared."

Lily let out an amused laugh. "Relax Bonnie. I only ask that you stay a little longer during our next event in our little town and... that I pick something out for you to wear. I just don't get to see any witches and I like to make sure they are well taken care of. For some reason with all of that power, they are often under-appreciated. We will be celebrating the opening of a linen mill _and_ a construction station. I'm sure your friend would be happy to work management there, she has an eye for color and fabric quality."

Her Gram's favorite quote planted itself in her mind, 'if you give a mouse a cookie, he'll want a glass of milk, and if you give him a glass of milk...'. Her grandmother often accused her of being too good of a Samaritan. On the other hand, if Lily ran the settlement as well as she did being the head of the council, there was a chance she could save more lives.

"Do you not want Caroline writing the newsletters? She likes the job she already has. If she wants to change I'll let her decide. As for your offer involving the celebration, I want you to know that I'm very grateful for your generosity but I have nothing I'm able to offer in return." The last thing Bonnie wanted to do was to insult or offend her and her friend's meal ticket and security.

Lily quietly sipped from her glass prolonging the silence to enjoy the sound of the witch's heartbeat pick up. Placing the wine glass on the coffee table, she gave Bonnie a softened look. "I just want to show you my gratitude for your services even when you were unwell. Your loyalty is admirable. There is no catch at all."

The sound of special treatment was beginning to sound good to her the more she stayed in the community, from regular clean clothes to hot meals and fresh water.

"Oh also," Lily opened a jewelry box sitting on her mantle, handing Bonnie a diamond and emerald broach," I'd like your opinion on a few things. Here, this will protect you from spells other witches may cast against you. Some covens have been popping up. They are extremely dangerous and will attack whether you mean harm or not if you enter their territory. We can't risk losing another witch to them." Bonnie cautiously took the piece of jewelry and pinned it to her shirt. As much as she loved her simple clothes, she hated that there were never any pockets. "You really don't have to do all of this."

Lily smiled. "I know. See you tomorrow at eight?"

"Yes." Bonnie turned to leave, praying Lily didn't smell her lie. She didn't want to stand in a room full of vampires and hybrids that looked down on her like she was just some. Deciding to scout cleared areas on patrol for her and Caroline would be difficult but it would be even harder leaving all of those humans behind.

* * *

"Oh, this is... this is news. This is _big_ news." Caroline wrote down the total number of a complicated equation she had worked out repeatedly. More of the same notes covered the cork board on the wall she and Bonnie shared in their room. The writing desk she worked on was littered with piles of paper she didn't notice. Sitting back she ran her hands through her blonde locks and stared up at the ceiling, the safety article on the back of her booklets weren't enough.

"360... it should be at least been 360 people on average in this place... not the numbers we have." Sure people came and left and the level of protection was enough to keep peace in and raiders out. Caroline wanted to get to the bottom of people that kept leaving and not coming back and what did they find that made them leave the closest thing normality behind. The fingers in her hair began to scratch at her scalp in frustration. Hearing the door open to their flat, she let out a sigh of frustration. "Bonnie? We need to talk."

Bonnie slammed the door with her elbow and wearily shuffled through the sea of balled up notebook papers littered everywhere. "Yea we do, I can barely see the floor."

Caroline spun around in her new office chair, a gift from Stefan to congratulate her on her hard work to entertain and inform residents with her bi-weekly articles. "I'm serious! Look at this! Look at the numbers Bon, people aren't safe the moment they walk outside. There shouldn't be an average of 70 or 80 or whatever! We should have near 400 on average. We have space! We have the resources. I mean, we're low on ammo and other weapons so I understand everyone can't leave protected and come back safely but we need to do something!"

Bonnie removed her shirt and flopped on the nearby small faux leather couch to remove her boots. For the last few days, Lily had given their flat a few upgrades whether she liked it or not. The talk about the number of human residents needed to be stopped, she didn't want Caroline to get Lily's attention. It could put them both in a compromising position, the conversation had to be pushed in another direction regardless of her own curiosity of the situation.

"Look... I think you could go by the library in the morning, do some research, and write instructions on how to use resources from nature to defend oneself. They probably tried to find what was left of their family or friends to brink back and weren't lucky. We were lucky Care, I had my magic." Standing, Bonnie unzipped her pants and shimmied out of them and tossed her clothes in the hamper in the corner of the living area.

Caroline spun back to her desk and grabbed a fresh notepad and flipped a few pages back. "Okay, DIY spear and hatchets. Caveman weaponry 101." She bit sarcastically. "That should take out raiders and _vampires_. Yuck."

"You say yuck but your crush is one." Bonnie grabbed a large shirt from their dresser to wear to bed.

"Ha!" Caroline bit her eraser and thought harder. "Maybe almanac updates on possible weather conditions." She hunched over her desk brainstorming, her hair a mess as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"I'm gonna crash after my bath, don't stay up too late Care."

"Yep! Yep."

Bonnie sat on the bathroom toilet in the dark, leaned back, and let out a heavy exhale. She had to leave on a good note, her clothes were already packed and stuffed under the bed. She planned to leave during the event while the community including Caroline was distracted. One by one, candles began to light themselves giving the bathroom a relaxing warm glow. Her body was sore, the fall from the motorcycle would give her some bad bruises on her ribs and thigh that would probably turn every shade of the rainbow.

Getting on her hands and knees, she crawled next to the tub and turned the water on. Bonnie squeezed a few drops from an old bottle of hotel shower gel to make soapy water. Once the water started to foam, she used her magic to make the tub hot to heat the water. She peeled off her underwear and sports bra careful not to pull anything or make a sudden movement to hurt herself. "Some Epsom salt would be nice... I shoulda stopped by the clinic."

The last thing she wanted was to ask for anything from Lily, she was already giving them nearly twice as much as the rations as everyone else. It would be a lie if Bonnie didn't feel grateful for it. The festival tomorrow meant it was her day off, she'd bring some extra rations on her visit to Jo to make up not seeing her for some time.

* * *

Damon opened his bathroom door and was greeted with a sight of Katherine having her hair shampooed by her _Dali_.

"Out." He barked as he shed his dirt-caked clothes. The slender young redhead rolled his eyes and grabbed a towel after climbing out of the shower. Damon looked at himself after completely undressing to check for any cuts that had not completely healed.

Katherine hummed looking at his ass. Her eyes shut as she stood under the water to rinse out the soap.

"Hey." He looked over his shoulder at her. He knew he was going to join her but the feeling of anticipation was not there. Walking out, he moved to his walk-in closet to rummage through his collection of clothes. It was enough to make any fashion critic jealous, the obscene amount of jackets, pants, fur, leather, and feather collared coats. Picking out a pair of loungewear, he returned and hung it on the bathroom door.

"You're not gonna ask me how my day went?" He entered the shower stall reaching for the bottle of shower gel. Katherine turned and took the bottle from him. Squirting a palm full she began to massage the soap into his chest.

"So what did you and saint bleeding-heart do?" Katherine huffed, she was not at all interested but it was better than showering in silence. Her fingers swept down his abdomen and around his waist.

Damon pushed his wet hair out of his face, rubbing at his stubble. "Fell off of my bike, the tire exploded. Poor thing is gonna need paint-"

Her hand curled around his member, tugging like it were a leash. A smile crept across her face as she backed him against the wall. His tongue ran along his bottom lip, his body seemed to have a mind of it's on under her touch. His head was elsewhere, he tried to think straight.

"I shouldn't have taken it. I don't know if the witch blew it out by accident, we were arguing... _damn_. Kat-"

"Stop talking." The way her fingers moved was unignorable. He grabbed her chin and tilted it up running his tongue along her bottom lip.

"You don't wanna talk?" His breath grew ragged as his erection swelled between her hands.

"We don't talk silly, it's not something we do." Reaching into his mass of dark hair, she pulled him down for a kiss.

* * *

Stefan picked off invisible lint from his blazer fidgeting as he anticipated the sound of his alarm. He found himself anxious about Caroline accompanying him to Lily's dinner celebration. Human survivors that celebrated outside were too distracted by the bonfire and grilled food to notice the separate event happening right beneath their noses. Right on time, the grandfather clock from his old home chimed and he gave himself a last once-over in the mirror.

His plan was to pick her up and escort them to the main floor in the council's mansion. Possibly learn more about Caroline's amusing plans to convert the weekly newsletter into the first post-mayhem city magazine. Stefan chuckled exiting his living quarters and knocked on his brother's door to make sure he was somewhat ready. Lily wouldn't start a meeting or any other private gathering without the attendance of the entire council. As much as his older brother loved to make a dramatic entrance, it was making both brothers less and less favorable. Sometimes he wondered if his mother knew or cared how it made them look.

The smell. It hit him like a punch in the nose. He immediately recognized it as one of Katherine's favorite perfumes and... blood. Dali blood. He took a deep breath. Not that he needed it but it was a function he found calming when it came to confronting his arrogant and much stronger brother. Stefan was not weak in general but feeding on animal blood rather than human blood limited pushing his potential when it came to using his vampiric abilities. After no answer, he knocked on it again with his knuckles louder than before. From the other side, Stefan could hear a body slinking down on a couch, an exasperated sigh, and someone that inhaled heavily through a single nostril. No one answered but that never came as a surprise.

"I don't know what you're doing but what I do know is you're not going to embarrass your mother again!" Turning the knob that was left unlocked more than not, he walked in and walked into his brother's lounge. It was drenched in jewel tones and far more decorative than his mother's. The room reeked of heavy perfume and blood. Katherine's Dali was bled nearly dry covered in the spoils of dark red from his neck to his chest. In his palm was outstretched in the air empty. On the floor was a broken perfume bottle.

"Lily says you're late are you coming or not? I gotta pick up Caroline, she's been bugging out since Bonnie disappeared." Katherine was wearing nothing but a pair of lace panties and a tiara. She picked up one of the couch pillows and tossed it at Stefan playfully. He dodged it and averted his eyes. "Steffy-poo, just five more minutes. You can come and take some of that edge off before you go see your 'Carry Sue' or whatever."

Damon tapped his metal straw on the table to make sure there wasn't any white residue on the bottom before doing another line of coke. He was practically nude except for the flamboyant purple satin robe he wore pooling at his feet. Walking across the room, Stefan snatched the straw from Damon and tossed it across the room. As many times as he walked in on the two casually naked, he had grown immune to the awkwardness most outsiders would feel in the same situation.

"Did you not hear me? I need to keep Caroline distracted which means I need to know you're there and the council can keep an eye on you! That witch just left unannounced which means she's not coming back. _That_ means her best friend is not going to take it well. I need to be there when she figures it out!"

* * *

Damon stared down at his flask. Kathrine was supposed to meet him at the dinner party but was over an hour late. He assumed she was probably off getting dicked down balls deep by Elijah _or_ Mason. Most likely Mason. He wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt but she wanted to be free and he let her do what she pleased, it was the only reason she stuck around. Gripping the steering wheel of his baby blue Camaro, he ditched the crowd and decided to go on a scavenger hunt. If he was lucky he could bash a couple of skulls in on the way.

It was nightfall when he saw the witch walking down a dirt path, it wasn't hard to sniff her out even with his headlights off.

 _"Bonnie."_ The voice sounded like a nervous chuckle. "Fancy meeting you out here."

Turning around she saw a familiar grin, like the cat that caught the canary. Not hiding her annoyance, she faced the heavens and flung her hands in the air. "What do you want?!"

"Woah, easy. We keep starting off on the wrong foot, it's just a coincidence. Honest." He rose three fingers like a boy scout.

Bonnie's brows rose mildly amused. "You're serious." She turned away and made a move to walk off, his foot stepped on the gas. The car swerved into the middle of the path in front of the witch making her jump and scowl.

"Can I just say one thing?" He stuck his index finger up. He knew she would never forgive herself and he'd be back at square one if she left and found out too late.

She pinched the bridge of her nose. " _This_ had better be good."

"My mother. The council. What you're walking away from."

Bonnie knew what he meant but wasn't sure what he was getting at. "She runs a tight ship. What's your point?"

Pulling over, he knew someone had to tell her. He wasn't against being the bearer of bad news and sometimes enjoyed it. This was not one of those cases. Something about her made him want to spill his guts. Even when she pretended not to, he knew she would listen. It was in her nature. Bonnie's hand instinctively went for the handle of her blade, ready to send it into his chest, her heart pounding. She had her suspicions and he didn't blame her.

"You wanted to know why the number of people here never increases?" He stopped the car and turned it off, he couldn't look at her.

Bonnie nibbled her bottom lip nodding slowly and thumbed the strap. "Lily. What is she doing?"

"It's bigger than her but she's a big-time player in this whole... _thing_. Some new world order bullshit."

"I don't understand." Her frows burrowed and her heartbeat accelerated.

"Look... it's- fuck. Goddamnit! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Damon exploded hitting the steering wheel with his fist.

"What? What is it?!" She pulled out her blade looking all around her. Bonnie took deep breaths wondering if he had finally lost his mind. Flinging the door open, he climbed out and slammed it shut. The vampire placed his hands on his hips and began pacing breaking out in a cold sweat. He glanced at her and let out another loud "Fuck!" for good measure. Damon walked to the front of the car and turned around, plopping down on the hood.

"Damon, how drunk are you?"

"It's a fucking operation, Bonnie! She-she's sending 'leftover' people over to the Original's base out in New Orleans! They're farming them like cattle. We catch and deliver, Lily keeps the cream of the crop! Fucking cows!" He was hysterical.

"What?!" Bile rose in Bonnie's throat. There was nothing she hated more than people being taken advantage of.

"They don't want vampires to hide anymore. Lily wanted a witch so bad to make sure every vampire had a chance to day-walk. Any witch that seemed like they wouldn't agree to the cause gets their magic taken away. Whatever works; potions, curses, poisons, anything it takes to keep their power away from them."

"How long has this been going on?! How are you okay with this?"

"I'm not! You think I like this? _Surprise_! I'm not a total piece of shit _witch_!"

"How can you not stop them? You? Your brother? And I'm going out on a limb here, possibly friends?"

"Okay, one, ouch I am very likable." He pinched his fingers in the air and closed his eyes theatrically as if he was listening to the finest music.

"Debatable."

"And two, even if we did- and that's a big if because we don't have the means, the ammo, or the numbers. All that would happen is something else would have them replaced! Yea! Another new big bad would just come and take their spot because there would be no competition. No competition for them which means no deal for us. Oh, and a helping of no regulations and staying out of the community that we have been building since the fucking beginning!" He yelled a vein made itself visible in his forehead. "Don't be stupid!"

Bonnie flared her nostrils and marched up to Damon at full speed. She paused at his feet and slammed her palms on either side of his hips shoving her face into his. "Listen to me, bloodsucker. My best friend is in there. She is practically the only family I have left. Caroline deserves a chance at a normal life and I will do everything to make sure that happens. No organization, your mother, or you are gonna stop me."

The intense staredown distracted Damon long enough until he felt the keyring pushed up to the knuckle of his index finger being snatched away. One thing he never let anyone do was touch his car.

"What do you think you're doing? I'm damn sure someone is going to stop you, kid. Don't think so highly of yourself. We both know you can't take on a whole horde and they can't even think! You don't have a plan! You have no allies! A death wish only makes sense if the goal is tangible." He rounded the car after the witch who climbed into the driver's seat.

Bonnie turned her head and gave him the pleasure of enjoying a few seconds of an aneurysm. "I'm a Bennett, we always know another way." She stuck the key into the ignition.

"Fuck!" The vein in his forehead started to grow, his natural form revealing itself as an aneurysm came and went. "Yea, ok? Well, I am _all_ ears. Are you going to tell my mother that, oh I don't know... 'You're being made to do bad stuff. Just don't and have them come through here and take a big shit on our corpses anyway?'- You-you gotta jiggle it! Bon. Jiggle the key!"

"I know how to start a car!" Bonnie yelled back, shaking the keys in her hand.

"You could have fooled me." He couldn't bear to watch her be so heavy-handed with his car after watching her struggle to start it. "Stop, you're gonna break it!" He held his head with one hand leaning into the car.

"Fine! You drive. Your tuna can is ancient anyway."

"Hey! Leave my baby out of this. You're too young to appreciate a classic like her."

Climbing over onto the passenger's side, she ignored his grumbling about scuffing the inside of the car.

* * *

 **Thank you for continuing to read and sending virtual support!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or its characters. #thebookswerebetter**

* * *

 **.**

6

 **Godless**

 **.**

"Why are you helping me?"

The witch and vampire sat parked in a dark cluster of trees just outside the gate.

"Without me and definitely without Stefan, you couldn't even join the Council. It's one of those situations that you can't fix from the outside, that's was the plan right?" She was his golden ticket out of there.

His eyes focused on the empty space in front of him, he was tired of being stuffed into a coffin and dropped underwater where he drowned over and over. It happened every time Julian got word of someone abandoning the Council or any immortal trying to leave the community. They defanged werewolves. Witches were stripped of their magic. Lily let him do it. Claiming it built character and discipline. Very few needed to be made an example of because when they were, everyone was forced to watch.

He gave up running away the third time he got caught. For four months Damon clawed at a sealed lid with no avail as he died repeatedly. The only way he could avoid trouble was spending most of his time in his room getting high and fucking his not-girlfriend. With heaping pints of martyr goody-two-shoes blood in his system, he couldn't even do that. Seeing his girl in his shower it still took ten minutes and some 'encouragement' to get a hard-on. It was dampening his style. If she joined the Council, the new bond made during the ceremony would break the old one.

"It is a better chance of figuring something out with a power position than without..." Bonnie rubbed at her forehead and leaned forward in her seat fighting an oncoming headache. "What does that have to do with you helping me?"

"I can't ditch this place as long as it exists. No one can. And yea, sure, saving lives for the greater good or whatever." Damon fixed his hair as he looked at himself in the rearview mirror oblivious to Bonnie's eyes bulging at his statement.

"You mean Jo and Caroline are stuck? And if she tries to leave? If Lily found out I tried to leave?" It started to make sense why Lily kept giving her things to make her more comfortable. Luxuries that were no longer accessible on the outside. From a stranger's viewpoint, everyone looked happy and worked together in harmony. It was too good to be true.

"If she found out you really left she'd have sent for someone to drag you back. If you didn't comply, the punishment depends on if Lily needs you around or not. The rest is...," his eyelids became heavy realizing the fist-full of pills he took with Katherine was kicking in, " just know no one ever really leaves unless they get shipped out."

During Damon's last trip to New Orleans, he saw the tiny boxes the stuck newly arrived witches and warlocks. So small they couldn't even stand. It was where they slept, ate and defecated. Blindfolded, chained and gagged making it impossible to cast spells. They were tortured but kept alive until they broke. Until they became willing slaves. Each one always broke, it just took some longer than others. Jo was lucky Lily liked her so much, she could have had her sanity stripped instead of her magic.

Bonnie started to grind her teeth nervously, the lack of details meant it got worse. Much worse. Her confidence was dwindling rapidly.

"Just a heads up. There's a whole... ceremony. We all swap blood. It gets pretty weird and a little hot." The artificial rush of endorphins made a euphoric and fuzzy Damon with lowered inhibitions. "Jus' don't discuss any of this. EVER. Inside the community. Now let's go party!" He clapped his hands and gyrated in his seat before starting the car.

Bonnie's hand instinctively went to her throat. "Ceremony? What do you mean we all swap blood?!"

"Oh yeah, we undress you. Lay you naked on a table. Dig right on in. After that, we swap fluids. For new members the orgy is mandatory-"

"What?!"

Damon laughed with a hand pressed against his abdomen. His mood was shifting quickly to one of careless bliss. "Nah, I'm just kidding. We get a little cut on the hand. Drip the blood in a goblet. We all drink from the said goblet. There's a pact. Yadda-yadda." He waved his hand dismissively after having attended six in the past two and a half years. "It's not that bad."

"You're not funny, this isn't a laughing matter. But really? That's it? No blood sacrifice?" Bonnie wouldn't put it past some establishments going as far as the first option. She had come across an array of lost faith and strange behavior people picked up over the last couple of years.

Damon shrugged waiting for the gate to open. "It's quick and virtually painless. The bad news is, Lily can track you once the blood pact is made. The good news is if she likes you she'll put you on a long leash. Better than the alternative. Trust me."

* * *

Stefan felt his stomach drop the moment Bonnie burst into the ballroom with Damon following closely behind. He fought the oncoming resentment of his brother's impulsiveness and motor mouth. They briefly exchanged a glance. Damon's pupils were saucers and his step had a little more swagger. He was definitely high. Caroline, to his left, stopped inspecting the classical paintings when she noticed Lily and Bonnie leave the ballroom as soon as she caught sight of her coming.

"What's going on? Why is she dressed in that?" Caroline whispered in fitting formal wear along with other attendees as suggested. Her voice was barely above the swell of the string quartet playing in the corner of the ballroom. Bonnie had been gone most of the day only to arrive fashionably late with her frienemy in her regular 'survival' clothes. She made a move to follow them until Stefan carefully grabbed her arm. He was still working on establishing a level of trust with her. Short sentences and small talk was small steps but a victory none the less.

"Hey, it's probably a walker problem. A necessary emergency run. Can't be anything serious." He offered a reassuring smile pretending not to see his approaching sibling prancing their way.

Caroline gave him a skeptical look picking up her champagne. "I hope it isn't." Before she could drink it, the glass was plucked from her hands and chugged by none other than Damon. "Hey!"

"Hello to you too Blondie." He eyed her up and down.

"What the hell did you just do?" Stefan moved between them blocking his brother's view of Caroline.

"Everything awesome as usual jeeze," Damon exaggerated offense. "Just got a little birdie to reconsider on what would be and what could've been. AKA, we got a new girl scout for... the scouts. You could say I scouted the scout. Speaking of scouts, girl scout cookies sound really good right now." Damon trailed off sticking the empty glass in his brother's hand and wandering off to find Katherine.

"What the hell was that?" The number of questions Caroline had that weren't being answered skyrocketed.

"I don't know but I'm about to find out." Stefan walked towards his brother grabbing him by the arm and dragging him out of the mansion.

* * *

With the council busy and distracted, Stefan and Damon began to find differences between what Bonnie should have done as they argued by the gate.

"This is what I'm talking about! Ever since you spent the summer in that coffin, it's like you're itching to bring everyone under! Some of us could be approaching shit differently instead of acting like a super fucking badass!" Stefan hissed shoving his brother's shoulder. He couldn't believe he would bring the witch into the middle of the shit-is-fucked-pie.

Damon sneered and tossed his head back as he emptied the glass of scotch he took with him on his way out. "You don't get it! You're the one who's sitting around! You do nothing! It's not even worth an argument! Don't you think I'm not sticking my neck out or putting in any fucking effort? She is in! She is on our side!" The elder grew more and more pissed as his brother blew his high. Those pills were hard to come by and even harder to find someone who could press them.

"I get it, Damon. You wanna put in your own flavor or way of thinking down when you do what you _think_ you need to do but I'm coming from a place of seeing what you've done. Look at Jo! Look at what Lily did to Jo! She's got no fight left in her!"

"Well, dear brother, I'm coming from a place where I feel like you give me shit you don't give anyone else shit about. Where was this energy when Lily brought us into the Council? Or when everyone agreed to work with the Originals? Or even when Katherine was all aboard because we both know you're her favorite! She'll listen to you more than she'd listen to me!"

"Because you and I have already discussed this! A million times! It's like you refuse to just agree that this will take years, hard work, proper planning. Not some balls to the wall idea of just guns blazing. Emily didn't give us these rings when Kat turned for us to act stupid! She did it out of the kindness of her heart!"

Damon tossed his empty glass onto the pavement shattering it. "Stop bringing her up! Should we be thankful? Yea but Emily is dead! Sheila is dead! And if I didn't do what I did Bonnie would have been as good as dead too Stefan!"

* * *

It had been a few days since she had joined the Council. Bonnie had been avoiding Caroline and her questioning since they moved her into the mansion. There was so much she couldn't say for Caroline's sake and safety.

Her living arrangements were modest by request. She had a small common room, private study, and a full bathroom joined to her bedroom. Bonnie sat in her favorite place, reclining in an empty bathtub wearing running pants and a thin tank top reading a book about war tactics and gains to power. Looking up at the small window above her, she could see it was almost sunset and time to work.

Dropping her chin, she sighed not wanting to exit the bathroom she locked herself in. She started struggling to leave behind the cocoon more and more every day. It was safe, quiet, and felt like an embrace without having to be touched. A knock on her common room door made her pout. Setting her book on her bed, she poked her head out of the door.

"Yes?"

"Hey, it's Stefan. Can I come in?"

The talk. She asked to have 'the talk' with him.

"Come in." She opened her door wider and sat down on a sofa Lily picked out. The heretic did a good job at matching Bonnie's personal tastes, she liked things whimsical, earthy, and a pinch of mystery. Veils instead of curtains, round backless couches, bamboo and stone decorations placed in a few corners.

They both sat at the edge of the couch and Bonnie pulled her knees up to her chest.

"So, how are you feeling?"

The witch shrugged. "I don't feel any different."

Stefan nodded. "The blood of multiple persons does cancel out any distinct personalities. Just wondered because a witch never joined the Council before. If you ever need to talk to someone, I'm here. There's nothing you can't ask me. I promise."

The witched looked at him. It was a wonder how someone so pure and kind could be apart of something so malicious. Damon was right, there was the Council's way or no way.

A beat passed.

"Stefan, could you do me a favor? It's a big one but I wouldn't ask it if I didn't trust you..." Her arms wrapped around her legs.

"What is it?"

"I need you to make Caroline think everything is okay. I can't keep lying to her. I don't want her in any danger."

Stefan let out a sigh and stood, placing his hands on his hips. "I figured. It's getting harder to dodge her questions. What do you want her to know?"

"That I love her. That I would never betray her. That she is safe as long as trusts me." Another pause passed. "And as long as she trusts you too." She looked up at him, a small quirk at her lips.

Blushing, Stefan stammered. "I'm flattered. It's an honor really." Crouching, he met her eye level. "If you feel that is the right thing to do then I'll see to it."

* * *

Bonnie had decided to let her hair down for the first time, she began to unbraid her plait feeling the cool air caress her face. Looking around, the passing trees were all an array of golden yellow, fire orange, and brick red. Summer used to be her favorite time of year until there were no more pool parties, trips to the beach, or running water. Now Fall had become the new favorite. The cooling weather made it easier to run for her life without the heat exhausting her.

"So, you didn't say anything. Right?" Damon glanced at her while he drove, eyes shifting to her fingers fidgeting with her curls.

"...yea." Pulling the hairband down her wrist, she rested her arm on the door of the car. "So how does this all work? Who does what in all of this?"

"You already know Lily calls all the shots so." He wound a finger in a circle to point at himself. "I 'clear'. Buildings, houses, anything that can sustain life in our vicinity. Usually, that's grunt work but I like to bash heads in and it's the only work I'll ever do."

"Of course that's the only work you'd ever do." She rubbed her palms together and pushed her hands into her brown jacket pockets that were worn over a black turtleneck and jeans. Her hat was off that day but she still wore her bandana covering half of her face.

"Do you want to know or not judgy?"

"Without the useless information? Yes." She opened her thermos of tomato soup Jo made specifically for her and took a sip.

"Don't fight that you find my voice irresistible. It's _totally_ normal." He turned to give a cocky smirk that grew when she rolled her eyes. The peacock was back in full force.

"Stefan is one of the few that 'grabs'. He picks up people that wander within the two-mile radius. Nora and Mary Louise are 'charmers'. They distract and use compulsion on those that start to question anything. Julius and Klaus are transporters. Bo sends the keepers to the Farmlands-"

"The Farmlands? What is that?" She closed the lid to the now empty thermos feeling energized.

"Something only Stefan, Lily, and I know about. Well, not anymore." He tilted his head and raised his brows slightly. "It's a place where we keep the best of the best. Away from being harvested. Doctors, scientists, chefs, extremely athletic people, intelligent children, you know... people for the ideal society."

"Why create a safe space?"

"If Klaus found out, he'd let the other Originals who farm them for consumption know. It's how we keep our numbers in the community low. If the number increased, they'd take more people. It's a whole thing." Damon felt he was already saying too much.

"What does she plan on doing with all of these people? Turning them? Farming them?"

"I don't know, I don't ask! I'm just trying to survive so I do what I'm told!" He snapped thinking about his first trip to the Coffin.

"You told this to me! You didn't have to but you did! I guess you didn't think that through either. You don't seem like the type." Her hand gripped the handle of the car door as it screeched to a stop.

Leaning over the center console to get uncomfortably close, he put his hand behind her headrest as he licked his lips. "What type do I seem like?" His brows wiggled at the joy of hearing her teeth grind.

Bonnie was tempted to give him an aneurysm but knew she would need the energy for clearing. Something she avoided doing unless there were no other options. She couldn't have him getting used to the pain. Instead, she squinted at him with her back pressed against the passenger door.

"You're no fun." Damon sang, getting out of the car. He remembered to hook his keys to his belt loop and wandered into the woods. "C'mon, let's go."

Bonnie followed him a few feet behind, "Is there a shed or something out here?" She looked around her, everything was hills of orange with flecks of gold and red from the ground to the tops of the thick plush trees.

"There's nothing out here." His voice quieted. Approaching a large tree, he gave it a few hard kicks until it cracked and split. "You gotta practice your magic. There's a bunker I sniffed out weeks ago. _So_ many weapons. I'm talking supreme shit. Ak-47's, M-16's, shotguns, rifles, anything you'd need, and don't get me started on the armor."

"Aren't you and Stefan bulletproof?"

"Mostly, but not steak proof, werewolf proof, or fireproof." Tossing a chunk of wood into the air he shouted. "Light it!"

Bonnie mouthed words and the wood burst into flames.

"Again." He tossed a larger piece followed by another and another.

Bonnie squinted as she concentrated. It was easy as pie. After the third dozen of pieces, the fires took slower to appear. A small branch popped her on the head before she could take it out, making her throw her hands in the air.

"Why am I here burning wood?!"

"You are nowhere near ready to go to that bunker. These dead fucks are jacked and protected. Ever tried to quietly kill a starving a swat team? I could barely take out two down there. There's so many of them. So many rooms full of them. It'll take days to clear it out and that's if I can get us in top shape. Peak performance." He winked.

Bonnie furrowed her brows, dusting the top of her hair to make sure there weren't any remaining bits of wood. "You already have super strength, speed, hearing-"

"Just because it's amplified doesn't mean it can't be further improved. I can lift the side of a car now, maybe I could lift a tank one day. The right blood or the wrong blood I'm on can make a big difference. Whatever changes happen if you ever want to take out these Original and raise the Council's defense, we need to wear shit that's going to be able to take some abuse." His eyebrows wiggled. "Wear and tear."

Bonnie groaned and sat on the ground, her drained energy coming back slowly. She realized they were about to go big. There was so much to prepare that she didn't think about. It ran deeper and much bigger than the community, the Council, as big as an entire population of supernaturals. It was getting difficult to wrap her head around but she was determined.

"Give me five minutes. We'll go again.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Yes, I decided to bring back Nora and Mary. (I was going to have Bonnie turn them from boyfriends into girlfriends but decided not to write that as Bonnie is rough around the edges, not malicious.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or its characters**.

* * *

 _Chapter 7_

.

Resist

.

 ** _2 and a half years ago_**

 _Bonnie's eyes grew wide as her grandmother pulled out a folded wad of freshly written spells from her coat pocket._

 _"How do you write new spells at a time like this?!" Bonnie said in shock and awe, they had been hiding out in the personal library of a witch who was close friends of her Grams for the last few days. They meditated, read, and scavenged every waking moment, it was at a time that most people thought the virus could be waited out._

 _"How can I not?" Gram's lifted an eyebrow studying her granddaughter's face._

 _"My spells don't even work half of the time." The-18 year-old sulked._

 _"Don't say that." Gram's scolded. Bonnie bit her tongue._

 _"You're a Bennett. There's nothing you can't do." The woman continued and sat down on the floor sorting the papers._

 _Bonnie nodded but didn't feel as strongly about her magic as much as her Grams did. Tabitha, the woman's home they inhabited, walked to her bookshelf and pulled out a book and handed it to Bonnie. Taking the heavy thick book, Bonnie murmured 'thanks' and read the title of it. 'The Business of You: Being a strong woman in your career and pursuits'. On the cover was a woman in her late forties with short hair wearing a grey suit smiling with her arms folded and chest puffed out._

 _"When the world gets you down, you have to keep pushing. You have to keep fighting through it, no matter what." Tabitha smiled._

* * *

Bonnie's boots thudded on the ground as hurried gasps filling her lungs. The cool autumn wind fluffed wild curly hair around her shoulders. Dust was kicked up on the dirt path she traveled that was dimly lit by the setting sun. Reaching out with a gloved hand, she climbed on top of the trunk of a powder blue Camero and gripped onto it.

"Easy! Easy!" Damon shouted wincing feeling Bonnie's body collide with the back of his precious car as he looked at her through the rear view mirror.

"Go!" She shouted looking through the back window before facing the infected behind her.

It had been a week into Bonnie's training and Damon thought it was a good idea to kick things up a notch. It started with him flinging wood and her burning it in mid-air, getting her to hunt deer which she refused, then attacking the infected in small groups. After a few shots of bourbon, he convinced her to run around a hoard as fast as her legs could take her and see what she could do with all that power that was growing in her.

Damon blasted music from his installed CD player, one of the latest additions to his car he began to slowly modify. It was Stefan's idea to armor up his car. It took a couple of years of constant badgering on the younger siblings part, stressing how important it would be in the long run. Stefan's excuse to work on something outside of the council and Damon didn't blame him, the council had a way of draining people of their personality and character.

Damon did drugs, bashed skulls, and made big plans. Stefan modified guns, cars, and took an interest in building secret compartments. Eventually, Damon gave in and let his brother add a few major upgrades whenever the right resources were found.

Bulletproof windows and improved air intake system for horsepower. Carbon fiber hood, doors, and trunk for strength. It made the vehicle lightweight and resistance to corrosion. Damon's only concerns were with how long it took to get the right paint job to match the original color. Stepping on the gas they started at a low speed of 30 mph.

Bonnie whipped her head around watching limping bodies coming out of the shadows in increasing numbers. She reached out an extended arm and an explosion of deep orange fire erupted the size of a wrecking ball.

"Atta girl!" Damon cheered proudly at his little witch. Over time he grew fond of her regardless of how many times she called him no-good. It raised a few eyebrows in the council when he called out Katherine for teasing her knowing all the things Bonnie went through.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at Damon's buzzed praises, figuring it was entertainment for him. She had to be ready for the bunker run if she ever wanted to make things right. From what Damon told her he could barely handle it on his own after clearing out the entrance. Another burst of flames knocked out four walkers grouped together. It was hot but never burned her skin or singed her clothes and hair. Left and right, it was like a walk in the park until Damon hit a bump and nearly sent her flying.

"Watch it!" She yelled half annoyed and half scared, her fingers gripping into the metal with one hand until it hurt.

"I can't control the road Bon!" 'Bon' was a nickname she picked up during their runs. His reply to her questioning was that it was easier to say than Witch or Bonnie. It was really that it was short and cute like her.

Eventually, the number of rotten bodies thinned out and they slowed to a stop. Turning off the music, Damon leaned out of the window and propped his elbow on the door. "You wanna go again?"

Bonnie slid off the back of the car and rested on her knees as she hit the ground. Damon climbed out of the car and went around to check her vitals, listening to her heartbeat and seeing if the color was drained from her lips and cheeks. It happened when she pushed too hard. Bonnie was durable but still had the body of a mortal. Massaging her sore shoulder, she shook her head at him. "Think I'm going to need a break, then maybe..." Her voice trailed off as Damon reached out to wipe her upper lip with his thumb.

She was still uncomfortable with being close to people and physical contact but Damon was different. He never tried sexual or harmful advances regardless of his flirting and she knew since feeding on her the bond kept him from thinking of endangering her.

"I'm calling it a day." He looked at his bloodied thumb with concern.

Bonnie groaned and wiped her face. She learned when Damon was in a protective mood he got fairly dramatic about it. "Its fine, it's only a little blood."

"Yeah, don't care. We're done. Get in the car." Damon instructed sternly, hoping to distract her from his tongue swiping his thumb clean. Most of his meals were from the bag or Katherine's Dali. Lily suggested he had one of his own but he knew it would be too much responsibility. He liked the taste of Bonnie's blood and snuck it everytime she hurt herself, it wasn't smart but his options were limited and witch's blood was even more limited.

Bonnie dragged her feet to the passenger side of the car and pulled off her gloves. "I don't want to go back, I need more time out here."

"Oh, we're not going back." He smirked climbing into the car, there were a few locations he still could go to when he wanted to get away and relax.

"Where are we going?" Bonnie furrowed her brow. The only place that had anything to do for fun was the community they lived in.

"Its a surprise." He wiggled his eyebrows flashing a too perfect smile.

* * *

Jo was checking the measurements of an herbal concoction when she heard a knock on the clinic's door. A knowing smile crept across her face as she made her way to open it. She was greeted with a poorly wrapped package. "Happy Anniversary!" Alaric smiled passing it to her. "Christmas already?" She looked down at the snowman wrapping paper then back at him with dancing eyes. "Thank you."

"Open it!" He squeezed her shoulder excitedly and she shook her head putting down the medium sized box. Alaric had been giving her attention since he brought up the subject of marriage, hoping he could coax her into agreeing. It was the reason he got up in the morning and pushed through his day.

Jo shook her head and returned to her work. "Later, we can open both our gifts together. I haven't seen you in a couple of days. How has hunting been?"

Her boyfriend shrugged. Most of his responsibilities were to bring back animals that could be farmed or hunt them if they were injured. It was a calming job since he worked around the community's territory which had minimal threats.

"Oh, you know. It's work. The usual, mostly rabbits and deer. Had to take out a dog with rabies, almost couldn't do it. Lily has been grilling my ass about finding horses. We're running really low on gas for everyone else and may have to start dipping into the Council's reserve. Our radius is near its five-mile peak so I'm thinking we can start a plant out there somewhere to make new fuel."

"Have you suggested it to her?" Jo began adding crushed petals and oil to the herbal mixture in the glass bottle.

Alaric shrugged again. "Lily said she'll think about it but I know she's more old school. She wants horses so that's what we'll probably get instead." Alaric wasn't the type to think far ahead but he was practical and quick-witted.

Jo waved her palm over a lit red candle then a white one. Corking the bottle, she tied the neck of it with a thick string long enough to be worn. She whispered her intent and poured the melted white wax over the cork sealing it.

"You know," she began, "it's not a bad thing. We can't have pets under strict rules so think of it as the next best thing." Handing Alaric the tiny glass bottle, she kissed his cheek.

"Protection charm, keep it on you but don't push your luck cowboy." Jo knew what the horses were for, if she did marry Alaric and get pregnant, Lily would send her to the Farmlands. If anything between the council and the Originals happened, it was their place to stock up on resources. The Farmlands was where Lily kept her favorite mortal residents and breeding grounds for horses and trainable dogs.

The only reason she did not make moves to be sent to the Farmlands was that she had to be sure someone would be in her place looking over the wellbeing of the residents. Maria had enough on her hands as the other witch who was busy healing the wounded, sick, and drawing blood from healthy survivors. Lily made medicine and charms, though she could not use magic, her potions made her useful enough for Lily to keep her around instead of being sent off to be used. Or so she thought.

* * *

T he baby blue Camero pulled up the driveway to a closed fence. Climbing out he ignored Bonnie's questioning glances and unlocked the padlock that kept it closed. Getting back in he drove up to the boarding house.

"What is this place?" Bonnie leaned out the window, squinting at the iron bars that were drilled over the windows to prevent break-ins.

"This place is _my_ place. Grew up here." Damon whistled feeling nostalgic. Parking out front, he climbed out and jogged back to the gate to close and lock it.

"You're from here?" She assumed he was from anywhere but her small town. "Why did you take me here?" Bonnie frowned, suspicious of the unfamiliar place. It didn't look warm or inviting from the outside. The walls were covered in overgrown ivy that was browning and dying.

"I'm being friendly. Is that so shocking?" Unlocking the front door, he tilted his head for her to come inside. Hesitating, she crossed her arm and looked around. The place was secluded and hidden by the wooded area around the property's gate. It was just as safe as the community. Bonnie wondered what her old home looked like or what her Grams home looked like. Dragging her feet she walked in after him. "I'm pretty sure there's a catch but I'll play along."

He gave her the grand tour starting and ending with the wine cellar. With much convincing, he helped her onto the roof and sat to watch the night sky with a bottle of bourbon. With the drink between them, Bonnie stared out into the distance with her arms curled around her legs. Damon laid down with an arm tucked behind his head, the other draped over his stomach. The relationship that developed between them was complicated. He was a jerk and a pervert at times with his words but he respected her personal space and didn't let a council member bad mouth her in front of her face. For that, she tolerated him and would even consider calling them a team but friends was a bit too strong of a word for her.

"Did you ever go back?" Damon asked with his eyes closed, his hand idly reaching for the neck of the liquor bottle.

"Go back where?" Bonnie blinked with heavy eyes. She was almost drunk while Damon was completely sober. The witch tried to match him sip for a sip but decided to stop and let him catch up with her. If either one of them was going to be drunk, she rather it be him than her. He could be entertaining at times, especially when he danced.

"Home." He blinked and took a few big gulps. The word had meaning but even his own home didn't feel like a home at all. Just a hideout that only he, Stefan, and Lily knew about. Before the Council was created, the family agreed to keep the location a secret. It didn't mean much of anything as Lily could show up whenever she wanted and turn it into a hideout for the heretics if things with the Originals blew over.

"I'd like to. I guess I never really thought about it." Instead of fighting the weight of her body, she laid down and folded her arms behind her head copying Damon. A moment of comfortable silence passed. Her eyes fluttered closed and her thoughts wandered. When her dad turned, it was her Grams that came to the rescue. That day, she lost her home, a week later Gram and the young witch was chased out of her grandmother's house by raiders. The old woman managed to take a few of them out but could not risk exhausting herself with her granddaughter under her care. Since that day she fantasized about having a safe place to call her own.

"I had a dream of a home." Opening her eyes, she looked at Damon, his eyes nearly glowed as they caught the moonlight but it didn't scare her. If anything, she found it calming like watching river water flow. "Not my home but... a home. Maybe a home I'd like to have. Somewhere far away from here."

Damon sat up and took the bottle to finish it. Once empty he tossed it hard and watched it soar out of sight. "What did it look like?"

Bonnie also watched the flying bottle grow smaller and smaller as it vanished. "It was kind of small, two stories. Painted blue. Surrounded by a lavender field. I think there was a vegetable garden in the back. And a large lake to fish. Nothing fancy." She shrugged. It was a dream that was unattainable and only made her homesick for a place that didn't exist. Bonnie needed to remind herself of the harsh reality. "Just a dream...it'll never happen."

Damon cleared his throat and stood up, and offered an outstretched hand. He wasn't going to let her get down on herself, they had big plans and he wanted her in the right headspace. The vampire knew what it was like to be stuck in the dark places of his mind.

"We should head back."

Bonnie looked at his hand and then him. There were times Damon wasn't a pain in her ass, times that he was tolerable and it gave her hope that things could be changed for the better. They were both dysfunctional and maybe that was what worked for them. He saw potential in her and wasn't afraid to let her know she was more powerful but vulnerable than she thought herself to be. She took his hand.

"Okay."

* * *

The following morning Bonnie snuck away to go on a run alone. She was confident enough to defend herself and ignored the static and bad jokes Damon made through the walkie-talkie to get her attention. They found it during her training and he thought it would help during the future bunker run for supplies. Turning the volume down but not off, she clipped to her belt loop securely. The talk she had the night before with Damon inspired something in her and she began to start running. The witch wanted to feel the cool autumn wind and sun on her face.

She wanted to go back and feel what it was like when she was a careless teenager. Her body moving, her feet hitting the pavement as she flung herself at full speed. Bonnie needed to seek inspiration to keep her going, her own powder blue Camaro. Her legs began to burn and tire as she kept up her pace until she reached her destination. A soft sigh of accomplishment passed her lips as she gazed up at her old house. It was in ruins as she climbed through the back window. Most of their belongings were stolen except for her locket with Jeremy's picture and . Her own powder blue Camaro.

"Woah, this is mine now!" An extremely drunk Damon plucked it from her clutches after she went to visit him and caught her with it tucked under her arm. "Damon, no!" She used her power to fling his body into the couch. He stubbornly held the bear in a vice grip unfazed, laughing. Running over, she took the couch pillow and hit Damon several times as he raised an arm to shield himself.

"Give her back!"

"You're too violent for this bear! I don't think she's safe with you!" He taunted with a grin. It took some time and effort but he had his way of bringing her out of her shell. "Damon! She's fragile and you're way more violent than me!" She hopped on his back and put him in a headlock, half playful and half furious.

"I'm violent?! You're the one attacking me. I'll save you !" Damon swung himself in a circle making her incredibly dizzy. Bonnie's arm gripped around his throat tighter knowing it wouldn't do much damage as he began to cough and drop to his knees. "Give. Her. Back. Monster." Swinging his arm around he tackled her to the ground. Straddling her, he held the bear above his head as she reached up to try and reach it.

In the distance, Katherine burst into Damon's lounge area screaming. "Liquid Zoo! Liquid Zoo! It's that time for the Liquid Zoo-" She paused with the bottle of Jack Daniels clutched against her chest. "A...am I interrupting something?"

Embarrassed at their current position, she pushed at Damon's chest but he didn't budge. "Maybe. We're in the middle of a custody battle." He announced still holding the bear high above his head. Letting out a growl Bonnie gave him an aneurysm and pushed off his body that crumpled on top of her. Snatching the bear from the vampire, she tucked it under her arm.

Katherine blinked at the two unamused. "...anyway, we got business at the Zoo. Original business. We gotta be there in an hour which is perfect for me." Letting the bottle of liquor fall to the floor nearly smashing it, she wandered to Damon's coffee table and opened a drawer to find bags of goodies. Taking a handful of blue pills, she popped four and put the rest in her back pocket. Damon rolled onto his back and looked at Katherine down the pills by picking up the bottle she dropped earlier.

"That's today?"

"That's what I just said." Katherine nudged Damon with her foot before turning around and making her way out.

"What the hell is going on?" Bonnie propped a fist on her hip.

"You're about to find out." Katherine grabbed the witch's arm and pulled her along to her living space.

* * *

Katherine rose her brows looking at Bonnie's chest as they perfectly filled out the cups of the dress after the thin straps were properly adjusted. "Wow, didn't know you had any at all."

"You _do_ realize when I got here I was malnourished and nearly eighty pounds, right?" The witch snipped defensively. Comments about her body were one of the things she hated the most. It was already taking everything in her not to jump out of a window having Katherine dress her.

"You didn't fill out _that_ much." Katherine quipped bitterly, looking over Bonnie's lean toned arms that appeared more defined than her own.

"Now now, you're both pretty!" Damon yelled from the common area with a tumbler in one hand and a bottle of scotch in the other.

"I _know_ I look good." Katherine flipped her hair over her shoulder and spun Bonnie around ignoring the witch rolling her eyes. Zipping up her dress, Katherine began adjusting and smoothing out the fabric. "It's a little... long."

"It's not long at all!" Bonnie balked. Lowering her hand she showed how the hem hovered over the four fingers she placed above her knee.

"It could be shorter." Katherine tilted her head at how the skirt flared out more thanks to Bonnie's round firm backside.

"It can always be shorter!" Damon yelled again.

"No one asked for your opinion!" Bonnie yelled back.

"No one ever does." Katherine huffed at their exchange and walked away to sit at her vanity to powder her nose in more ways than one.

The Liquid Zoo was a private playground for the supernatural world. It was a neutral place where vampires, witches, werewolves, hunters, and demons came together to indulge in their desires. The entrance was under a bridge, a circular hole in the wall covered by a foot thick door made of steel. Rays of neon lights could be seen around the corners peeking through, vibrating with the bass from the music that blasted behind.

Katherine wore a bright red latex strapless dress. Bonnie wore a sunshine yellow dress with a matching ribbon pulling up her hair, Katherine thought it would be hilarious to put her in something that appeared to be the opposite of her personality. Damon wore his usual gear of distressed skin tight jeans and a mesh black shirt accompanied by a leather jacket. The tall brunette vampire headed to the bar to grab drinks as Bonnie and Damon searched the crowd. Bonnie's eyes bulged out of her head seeing the sea of supernaturals dance, sweat, dry-hump and feed off of each other.

Damon squinted through the laser lights of fuschia, electric blue, and lime green to see the figure behind the DJ booth. "Fucking, P-Vo! Absolute maniac! Some of the stuff he spins is genius other times its absolute shit!" He had to yell over the music to be heard. Looking down at Bonnie, he noticed she stood close behind him. "Why are we here again?" Her hand began to twirl a finger around a curl ringlet nervously.

"I have this meeting with an Original's lackey on neutral ground... You okay?" His brow arched as Bonnie began to breathe quickly, her hand pressed against her stomach for comfort. The crowd and flashing lights was a culture shock. "Bon?"

Katherine joined them and handed out drinks, Bonnie downed hers immediately hoping the alcohol would calm her. "You good?"

Bonnie handed the emptied glass to Damon and tried to look for a place to sit. "I'll be fine!" Her voice barely audible

"She should take a chill pill!" Damon shouted over the music as he leaned against the bar and head tilted towards Katherine.

"Good thing I slipped her the blues." Katherine shimmied, the drugs kicking in and she was ready to get out on the floor.

"You-" Damon looked at the tall brunette as if she grew a second head. Grabbing her arm he jerked her to him. "You did what?!" He would hate for her to run into Kai, one of the Original's warlocks who was very much alive in her vulnerable state.

"I was feeling friendly." Her tongue ran over her lips. "Sure, one pill is good for a beginner and allll buuut I think two is how you get the full experience!" Katherine chewed on her straw, tweaked out.

"Two?!"

* * *

 **What's going to happen to Bonnie? Katherine, did she do it with malicious intent or was she just tweaking on all those endorphins making her feel like she was Santa?**

xoxo


End file.
